Rurouni Knight Hazard
by Jade Tatsu
Summary: Hiko Seijuro a King? And Kenshin is his Heir? Welcome to the world of Kousaten, it's Rurouni Kenshin meets El Hazard and Rayearth... And the RK characters are in for the adventure of their lives.
1. Rurouni Knight Hazard Prologue

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student.   
I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

Notes: This fic will be a sort of combination of the worlds of Magic Knight Rayearth and El Hazard but don't expect many of the characters from these series to be showing up. All I wanted was some of the attributes from these worlds for Kousaten. So don't expect a similar story line to those manga/anime. If anything Riot might be a better world to consider, with all the talk of Books that I put in. Enough babbling though, if you read further you may understand but I don't guarentee it since I barely understand myself.... ^__^ 

Rurouni Knight Hazard   
Prologue   
By Jade One 

The High Priest sighed in frustration. For generations they had ruled Kousaten well, they had provided the basis for it's peace, their prayers had held the world stable. But now, something had tipped the balance. One changed human, one from a race that had long ago been changed had altered the scales. They were going to have to call him, they were going to have to call the true ruler of Kousaten back into this world. The histories... They were both a comfort and a source of fear for they made it clear that if the ruler was called nothing would ever be the same again. They would change things. They would alter Kousaten to suit their ideas of the world and the changes the ruler made could not be undone. They were the ultimate being, God, Emperor, King. Which is why they didn't live here. Why they only came when the whole fabric of the world was effected and why the priests did not want to call him. They would no longer be in control. 

But there is no choice. We are charged to protect Kousaten and only in the event of its destruction call we call the King and that is what will happen now. Prehaps we should have acceeded to his wishes. Prehaps that would have maintained the balance. But who could have know that he could touch that book. No one has been able to for centuries. No one except the Kings. Three Kings had ruled Kousaten. Gifted, powerful but fair. They had taken the book and they had read from it and had governed before inevitably they had returned to what they called their true world. But all had made the same promise, that if trouble arose in the realm then they, or rather their successors could be called and would using the power that they all had possessed heal the land and calm the populance. They had all been the one true being. I hope that has not changed. 

"We will call the King," his quiet words silenced the debate that had been raging in the Chamber of Council and all eyes turned toward him. It was something they all knew in their hearts was inevitable he knew, but it was something they did not want to do. "We have no choice. We cannot recover the book and close the gate." He let that hang in the air. "The King and Heir are the only beings who can bring peace to the realm. We have been remiss in our duties and now we must suffer the punishment that the heavens decree." 

"It was not our fault. The man was not qualified." 

The protests came from all around. He raised his hands for silence. "That may be," he began, when they, the others who formed the ruling council of Kousaten were prepared to listen. "But I would ask you to remember. The King is the ultimate being. Only they can decide who is at fault. They wield the sword of heaven but remember also that they weild it with honor. Those who truly have done their best and have been true to their vows of office will have nothing to fear. The King has always been recorded to be nothing if not fair. It is those of us who have broken those vows we took to protect the land who had best seek another line of employment. This is not a matter which is open for discussion. As soon as he took the book... No as soon as he opened the Gate the matter was taken out of our hands. Only the King can deal with this situation and so it is the King we must summon. Do I have the Councils agreement?" 

It came reluctantly but it came. They knew the choice was that or oblivian although the High Priest could see that several on the Council were already considering where they could hide from the King and the punishment he would no doubt deliver. 

"We will call him tonight. It is fitting. A year has past since the man was banished and this began... A year since the Book was stolen and all our vows were broken." 

To Be Continued 

Review Please! 


	2. Rurouni Knight Hazard Chpt 1

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student. However this story and any characters I create do belong to me. 

I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

Special thanks to Nicky-oneesan since this was inspired by her "A New Life". Thanks also to Luriko-Ysabeth-san, Serizawa Kamo-san and Ashfae-san for answering a question I asked in July about a name. ^_^ This has been siting in my head for a while and the rest of it will probably remain there for quite some time. Thanks too to Sylvia who did a little pre reading of an unfinished copy and then nagged for five days straight to see the middle scene. ^_^ 

> Thought   
** Emphasis 

Rurouni Knight Hazard - Arrival   
Chapter 1   
By Jade One 

The sky burned beautifully. Pink, amber, red, the whole spectrum of color. It was magnificent but its beauty was disturbed by flaming gems which scattered themselves against its background; green, amethyst, blue, yellow. Brilliant centres shattering into trailing points of light. Fireworks celebrating the return of the King and the peace his presence brought to the realm of Kousaten.   
Kenshin turned away from the fireworks. He looked at his companion, smiling a bit at the costumes the people expected them to wear. But cloths could not detract from her beauty and the exotic appearance they lent her just made her seem more beautiful to his eyes. He held out his hand, smile widening as he felt her hand slip into his. Together they turned away from the scene, back in to the yellow warmth of the Great Hall and the celebrating masses.   
Kaoru looked over at Kenshin and smiled. He was happy, this was one of the first times she had even seen his face unguarded and even though he was nearly thirty five, he still looked almost like a child. Even the Rurouni she had known in Tokyo had barriers but here in Kousaten there was not need for them. Here no one knew the Hitokiri Battousai, no one wanted to challenge Kenshin, no one wanted to fight. Here they could be free. Though we cannot go back, it was the right decision to stay. It's not as if Tokyo is unreachable. The others visit all the time.> Perhaps the only disadvantage of staying here was the clothes they expected them to wear. She sighed, flicking her hair over her shoulder, before she remembered that she didn't have to. She usually wore her hair loose, tied back only by her ribbon, but tonight it was tied in a complicated knot. It was curled several times around itself and tendrils of hair had been woven through it making it all the more complicated. A few were allowed to hang loose to frame her face. Small seed pearls adorned the ends of the pins which were holding the mass in place. They were like stars on the black background of her hair. A thin circlet crossed her forehead, its ends disappearing into her hair, but it helped to hold everything in place. But her hair wasn't the only change which had been made. She was used to wearing sandals but instead she had been given a pair of soft slippers. They weren't too bad though, Kaoru admitted to herself.   
At least the rest of her ensemble was similar to what she wore in Tokyo. And that had been an up hill battle. The halls had echoed with the shouts between her and the dressmakers and were only now fading, being replaced by jubilant cheers. What she wore was a compromise. It was a kimono like garment but the sleeves had been enlarged and trailed almost to the floor. It was not tied with an obi but rather with a sash but it still firmly held the cloth to her waist. She'd caught Kenshin's appreciative glance several times tonight. She'd ignored the others. The whole thing was a dark shade of blue, spotted with stars. And its main pattern, a long sinuous embroided green and red dragon, wove its way up from the hem and ended with its head coming over her right shoulder. Protection and warning together. She'd admitted privately that the whole thing looked beautiful, even if it was far more flamboyant than what she was used to.   
Kenshin was dressed in similar colors, proclaiming them to belong to each other but his clothing was of a slightly more western feel. He was dressed in a plain undershirt and pants but this was covered with an embroided knee length and sleeveless jacket. The embroidery was similar but his dragon was red, highlighted with green. His circlet was shaped like a dragon, snaking its way about his head, its jaws biting its tail. Tiny sapphire eyes winked out of the gold in which every fine scale was etched. It held back most of his hair, but he had added a tie, half way down its length. Violet eyes glazed at her as he turned them back into the Great Hall. There would be more fireworks later to watch, when the sun fully set and everyone could appreciate them. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but to remember the events which had brought them to this point. It wasn't that long ago, that he had smiled at her, passing that rice bowl when Hiko had so precipitously visited the Dojo with his news.   
"Long live the King!" The call came from the assembled people, yelled in joy for the ruler who would give them justice and peace. "Long live the King!"   
King, Emperor, Ruler. They meant so many different things to so many people. Isn't that what Hiko-san had said? How right he had been, but the first thing a King should do is protect his people, which is why he had visited and why they were here. She smiled, remembering Hiko's curses about his baka deshi and the directions he gave to people... 

"Arigatou, Kenshin." She had said quietly, accepting the bowl of rice from him in a reversal of traditional roles. She idly wondered where Yahiko was. He had been practicing hard lately but he was not one to miss a meal, so where was he?   
"Oi, Kenshin!" The call answered her question. As both she and Kenshin turned slightly towards Yahiko's voice, he appeared from the corner of the dojo, adding the comment, "You've got a visitor!" He appeared excited, breathless. His face was surprised but happy.   
Kaoru put down her bowl. A visitor? Sano, Megumi, Genzai-sensei, Tae-san or Tsubame-chan wouldn't be called that. Saitou-san won't get a happy reaction from Yahiko. So who is it? Misao-chan?...> The fall of an impossibly large shadow and the flicker of a cloak gave her a seconds warning, enough so she was composed when Hiko-san walked into view. I should have seen that Kenshin wasn't worried... He probably sensed his masters presence. But I wonder why Hiko-san has come...> She thought, frowning slightly, as she rose to greet her guest.   
"Welcome, Hiko-san."   
"Aa, Kaoru," Hiko's gaze flicked over her, coming to rest on his deshi.   
"*You* give bad directions," he snapped. "'Please come and visit.' Then you make sure that I can't find the place!"   
Kenshin looked suitably cowed, but there was a slight smile on his face as he agreed with his Shishou. Did it matter that he had never given his Master instructions on how to get here? "I'm sorry for the bad instructions, Shishou," he appologised as he prepared a fourth serving and handed it to Hiko.   
"I didn't come for a social visit, baka deshi."   
"Deshi?" Kenshin echoed, his face cutely confused. Hadn't Hiko disavowed him when he had refused to become Hiko Seijuro the Fourteenth? So why that comment now?   
"You are still my deshi, because there are one or two things I haven't taught you about Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. No techniques, you have completely mastered them, but some information which has been passed down from Hiko the First and has been used occasionally by the Masters of Hiten Mitsurugi." Hiko looked his most insufferable.   
"Information?" Yahiko question. He was ecstatic. They hadn't asked him to leave yet.   
"Hai, information. Usually this is only told Master to Student but this time, it effects everyone." He turned to Kenshin, "You just can't keep your problems to yourself, can you Baka deshi?"   
"Oro?..." Kenshin shook his head. "My problems, Shishou?" He questioned mildly. Blaming him for something he didn't even know about was going a little too far.   
"*Your* problems!" Hiko repeated firmly. "You *should* be the master of Hiten, so these are your problems. But they will effect us all," Hiko looked serious. "I was told that," he added quietly, his face uncharacteristically serious.   
"Everybody..?"   
"Told?... Told by who?"   
Hiko ignored the question, eating some rice before he continued.   
"Yes, I was told. I came about Kousaten."   
"Kousaten..? What is Kousaten?"   
"It is a land. The current Ruling group have managed to really get themselves in trouble. And now they need the real ruler, the only man with the skills to help, to bring order to Kousaten again," Hiko looked up, into the disbelieving and confused faces of his deshi, Kaoru-chan and Yahiko-kun.   
"Kousaten?"   
"Where is Kousaten?"   
"I've never heard of a country called Kousaten!" The questions came all in a rush.   
"I should hope not!" Hiko seemed indignant before his expression became amused. "As for where it is, I don't know. I only know how to get there."   
"Shishou! That doesn't make any sense."   
"Of course it doesn't. I didn't believe it when my Shishou told me about Kousaten, which is why I never bothered to mention it to you, but..." He paused, looking slightly sheepish. It was a unique expression for him.   
"Something happened," Yahiko surmised.   
"Aa, something happened," Hiko agreed solemnly with Yahiko. He turned to look Kenshin in the eye, discarding his now empty bowl and placing his hands on his lap. "Himura Kenshin," he started again, formally. "You are heir to more than just the mantle of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. With the mantle comes the rulership, the Kingship of Kousaten, the authority over thousands and the right to command the land itself."   
Far way a cricket "Chirrupped!" in the silence.   
"I know it sounds insane," Hiko sighed, folding his arms under his manto. "And I didn't really believe it until they contacted me. Obviously I haven't been ruling there, instead Kousaten is ruled by a Commission of... Well, I guess priests is the right definition, in the name of the King. They deal with the day to day problems but if anything really big comes up, something which threatens the entire world, they then seek guidance from their King, the Master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu.   
"History tells us that they have only need to call upon the King twice since Hiko Seijuro became the ruler. Hiko the Sixth and Ninth both supposedly spent a brief time there as King and both of them are recorded as saying that their task there was the hardest thing they have ever had to do. All I know is that several days ago, I was contacted by the Priests of Kousaten and they requested their Kings help in dealing with a problem they refused to elaborate on. They only said that it would require both the King and Heir. And unless I have got something wrong, and I'm never wrong, that's you and me, baka deshi," he finished. "Priests, can't keep anything under control," he muttered under his breath.   
"Hiko-san?" Kaoru questioned quietly. "If you are the King of Kousaten, where, or what is Kousaten?"   
"Kousaten Kaoru-chan, is a mythical world. It is, as I understand it to be, elemental, the creatures of fiction woven in a childrens story exist there. The dragons of legend and other creatures stranger, live side by side with the human inhabitants, but more than that I can not say.   
"I do not know what problem has arisen. But I do know that the request for help was definitely for both Kenshin and myself. And since my baka deshi now comes with baggage, the request for help now includes the rest of you."   
"Yosha!" The delighted cry came from Yahiko.   
"Of course we will help, Hiko-san. And you are correct, I will not allow Kenshin to wander off by himself." Kaoru stated in a firm voice, but she was smiling, as she gently placed one hand in Kenshin's.   
"I will help, Shishou," Kenshin said, squeezing Kaoru's hand gently. "But will Yahiko, Kaoru, you and my humble self be enough?"   
"Nope! I don't think so!" The voice was light and cheerful.   
"Misao-chan!" Kaoru cried, jumping up to embrace the girl.   
"Hiko-san asked us to help, and the Oniwa Banshu always honors its debts," the voice was Aoshi's.   
"Did you get them, Shinomori?" Hiko questioned.   
"Aa, Hiko-san," Misao answered. "Can we go now? I can't wait to see Kousaten!"   
"Yes, it's probably better to go right now. It will save problems in the long run." Hiko said, rising.   
"What? Now?"   
"Yes, now! If I am to be drawn into this rabbit hunt, I want to get it over as quickly as possible," a voice snapped harshly from the corner.   
"Saitou!"   
"Aa?" He questioned, raising an eye brow, as he stood, flicking his cigarette away.   
"Is there anyone else, Shishou?"   
"Just me and the Fox Lady," Sano answered. "Misao said that you needed our help, so we came around."   
"Good we're all here. We can go now."   
"Go where?" Saitou questioned.   
"To Kousaten Saitou-san, to Kousaten. To show you exactly why Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu is the one technique you can't beat," Hiko said with a smirk. He lowered his head and clapped his hands together in an imitation of prayer.   
"Shish..." Kenshin began. He trailed off as Hiko pulled his hands apart, allowing mini lightnings to travel between them. The ribbons jumped between each finger, more appeared every instant until his hands were wrapped in swirling ribbons of white light.   
Hiko looked up briefly, genius grin in place, ignoring the shocked looks he was receiving. "I'll have to teach you how to do this someday, baka deshi." He moved his hands, tracing a circle in light before he tossed the ball into the centre of the assembled people.   
The light expanded, embracing them all as the dojo dissappeared and the world became nothing but light.   
"KENSHIN!" Kaoru screamed as day changed into night and the sky fell, the stars whipping past her, visable as nothing more than lines of light. There was no floor, no walls, no roof. She couldn't see the others but she could dimly feel them all around her. Ten presences, ten colors, all falling towards Kousaten. She could hear their calls. And then she could feel nothing, save the sensation of falling, or was she flying? She couldn't see. Worse than the howling stars was the silent darkness. There was nothing here. She would be here forever, lost in the darkness. "KENSHIN!" She was falling forever. 

"Gah! I hate that!" Hiko swore as he materialised into Kousaten. He looked around, spotting a group of people who were bowing before him. "You could have told me the journey would be rough!" He snapped. They deserved that. Pulling him out of a nice peaceful life.   
"Y... your Majesty..?" One of them, in slightly more elabotare robes questioned, looking up.   
"Hai, hai. Hiko Seijuro the thirteenth is here. I did bring the others with me," Hiko said looking around, "But it looks like they got lost somewhere in the transit. Hmm, didn't think that would happen."   
"Ah, that's good, your Majesty." The priest responded before he frowned. "Others? Shouldn't that be other?"   
"I wish," Hiko's voice was long suffering. "My baka deshi comes with baggage. His girlfriend and all her associated friends. It's not that bad though, they can make themselves useful at times."   
The far door burst open. "Sir!" A young guard cried, running up to the ornately dressed priest. "Sir! We have captured an intruder. We caught them when they fell into the fish pond. She was armed sir," the young man proudly held out a sword.   
"Where have you got her, Garhow?" The priest questioned taking the prooffered weapon gingerly. Hiko smirked as he lounged in the throne. A girl, with a sword like that? This was going to be amusing.   
"Outside sir!"   
"Well, I will see them there then."   
"Why not have them brought in?"   
"Huh?" the High Priest turned. "Your Majesty," he began, ignoring the bulging eyes of the guard. "This is such a small matter that it hardly rates your attention. We have be capturing intruders for weeks now. Ever since the gate was opened."   
"I would like to see this intruder."   
"Hai, your Majesty!" The trooper saluted sharply before he turned and left the room.   
He soon returned, accompanied by several other guards who were escorting a small wet figure. The prisoners hair was lank and plastered over 'her' face. 'Her' hands had been tied in front of them. Hiko could see that 'her' eyes were still swirlly from the transition, or from the fall into the pond.   
"The prisoner, your Majesty," Garhow presented them. The guards saluted but the aforementioned prisoner just stood there dripping. Hiko hid his amusement. This was going to be fun!   
"Well, you certainly have made an interesting catch."   
"Oro?" The 'prisoners' head came up.   
"What is the usual proceedure for handling such intruders," Hiko asked the chief priest, ignoring the look of surprise the prisoner was giving him.   
"Ah, your Majesty," the priest answered carefully, aware that something was happening but unable to determing exactly what. The chronicles recorded that the Kings were gifted rulers, but that they tended not to reveal all their knowledge to their subordinates and that they had, quirky, was the word used, senses of humor. "The usual proceedure is to place them in the cells before questioning. We haven't learnt anything truly significant yet. They all say they have been send to test us but for what, we do not know."   
"Well, have you been sent to test me, baka?" Hiko asked.   
"Orororo... Test, Shishou?"   
"Yes, test?" Hiko blitherly continued on. The court obviously didn't believe the prisoners word. "Have you been sent here to test me, baka deshi?"   
"Shishou!" The prisoner exclaimed in surprise, ignoring as Hiko was, the looks of surprise and horror that were adorning the faces of the court. The guards had flinched back from their captive.   
"D... d...Deshi!" The high priest spluttered, freezing in place horrified.   
"Sh... Shishou!" The guards reacted similiarly.   
A cold wind whistled in the silence.   
"Well, what were you expecting - a carbon copy of me?" Hiko asked acidly. "I did bring my student with me when I came. You did ask me to, so is it any surprise that they would arrive in a similar location? You have caught no one this time and if anyone else has been captured, they are probably members of our party. You can untie them now." Hiko addressed the frozen guards.   
"Shishou, what happened," Kenshin asked, twisting his hands free of the bindings and retrieving his sword from the priest. "Where are Kaoru and the others?"   
"Yeesh baka deshi! This is Kousaten. As to where your girl friend is, don't ask me. It's not my job to keep track of her but I'd imagine that everyone is here, somewhere."   
"It didn't go as planned did it?" Kenshin asked. He didn't really expect an answer but he wanted his master to know, just how much he didn't like being separated from Kaoru. 

"Oomph!" At least the ground was sort of soft, even if her eyes were still dazzled from what had happened. She blinked trying to clear them.   
Slowly the scenary came into focus. Green, lots of green. She blinked again. Green but with splashes of color and the call of birds. Leaves and flowers. It was not the dojo. Huge trees loomed all around her, towering to the sky. The ground was a soft carpet of grass, speckled with fine flowers. And all round her dense bush wove its way betweens the trees. It was not Japan. Could it really be Kousaten?   
A rustle came from the side. She instinctively rolled aside just in time to avoid the feet of a...? Nani?> What ever the creature was, it wasn't something she had seen before. It was about half as tall as she was. It had two long legs which ended it fierce claws which were ripping up the grass. At the other end of the legs, its body was an oval and it had a long neck. It had small forelegs which were tucked under its body. It's head was shaped like a birds and in its beak, at least she thought it was a beak, was a shinai. It "Squawed" at her through its mouthful of shinai before it turned to run off.   
"Get back here!" she dimmly heard the enraged call. Yahiko!> Kaoru leapt for the shinai catching a hold of it as the creature leapt back into the underbush, squawing as it disappeared.   
Yahiko burst through the bush. "Get back here! Give that back!" He skidded to a halt. "Kaoru..!" His eyes went wide. "You got it back!" He cried, grabbing the shinai from her and hugging it to his chest.   
"Hey Kaoru," he said looking back at her, his eyes serious. "Do you know where we are?"   
"No, I just woke up, Yahiko. But I think this is the world Hiko-san was talking about. You know, Kousaten. Unless you know what that creature was?"   
Yahiko shook his head. "I guess this must be Kousaten."   
"But were we meant to get here like this?"   
"I don't know, Kaoru. But I don't think so. I think Hiko-san would have mentioned it if we were meant to be split up. Something must have gone wrong."   
"Kenshin!" Kaoru called, looking around   
"He was close to us at the dojo, so he should be around here somewhere," Yahiko said, helping Kaoru to stand.   
"I guess we should look for him then. Or someone else who can help us." Kaoru said, firmly squashing the doubt and fear rising in her.   
"But which way do we go?"   
"Heh! You're right. But I don't think it really matters. Does any way look easier to you?"   
"I think we should go that way," Yahiko gestured with his shinai before he tied it to his back.   
"Okay then. Let's go," Kaoru said, stepping in the direction indicated. 

TBC... 

Meanings   
Kousaten - junction, nexus, something like that! 

Review Please!   
  



	3. Rurouni Knight Hazard Chpt 2

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. Mokona belongs to CLAMP and any others I don't know about. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student. However this story and any characters I create do belong to me. 

I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

%% Speech in Kousaten's native tongue 

Rurouni Knight Hazard - Arrival (2)   
Chapter 2   
By Jade One 

The wind screamed, blowing sand everywhere. But it was not just blowing sand in the one direction, it was blowing in all directions at once, so that any misfortunates who might happen to be caught in the sand storm would be having their feet pushed in one direction and their hips in another, while the wind on their faces continually shifted so that it was coming directly at them. What was peculiar about this storm, but not immediately obvious was that it was not moving. It was centred on the same spot and it had been for the last several weeks. Those hardy souls who lived in this desert had abandoned this area and had come to call the place "Yableka Youran - Storm Guard." The names significance only became clear if you knew what lay at the centre. 

But over the howling of the sand there was coming another sound, not quite regular but with a peculiar rhythm of its own. Something, or more likely several some things were moving about in the storm. And to a trained ear they did not seem to be offering each other comfort and shelter from the storms ravages. "Shineeee!" The call could be dimly heard being repeated and yelled by several voices over the noise of the storm. There was no answering cry but those peculiar noises 

Fujita Goro's day was not going well. He'd been doing admittedly boring paperwork when he'd been interrupted by that itachi musumi and a silent Shinomori Aoshi and all but dragged away to that studentless dojo the Battousai had made his home. Unless he chose to go, seeing the Battousai was not something which put him in a good mood. On top of that there was another man there, one whom every one but he seemed to know and one the Battousai called Shishou - Hiko Seijuro. He had heard the name. After Shishio he'd been playing dead but the police reports, especially those concerning the Aoiya had been forwarded to him and the name had come up several times as a miscellaneous person who was frequenting the place and who was familiar with the occupants. He'd never paid much attention to those reports since the information on the man was sketchy at best. But then the man had dared to imply that he couldn't beat him or the Battousai, "To show you exactly why Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu is the one technique you can't beat," had been his words and then the word had turned upside down and he was standing in the middle of a sand storm, looking down at a vast glassy black mirror which seemed to hang in space, its surface disturbed by red lightnings which traveled over it. And standing before the mirror or whatever it was, was a pedestal with an open book the pages of which were blowing back and forth in the wind. It was completely insane. 

Things like this did not happen to him, they happened to that idiotic rurouni who had taken the Battousai's place. The storm and that weird black thing were bad enough but then he was surrounded by lots of ugly creatures all rushing him and screaming for his death. Finally though, they were something he could deal with. They looked like overgrown insects but instead of capaces they had not exoskeleton but scales. As he cut through a couple he considered it. They weren't very good. Insect shape, snake form he decided. And insect like there seemed no end to them. 

Saitou was not such a prideful man that he would let it kill him but as he looked around for an exit, some way for him to with draw from this pointless combat, all he saw were weirder and weirder creatures. A snake like creature with rabbit ears lunged at him, fangs bared. He split it down the middle. A fox with wings got caught on the up stroke. Things just got weirder. He was going to have to cut a path through them out into the storm and take his chances there. A small white creature bounced at him, squealing in a high pitched voice. "Puuu!" He thrust his katana forward but the rabbit like creature bounced off in a different direction repeating its call. "Pu, pu!" The bounced among the throng advancing towards him, seemingly unaware of the size difference between itself and them and it seemed to be calling him, wanting him to follow it out into the storm. It frowned at him, what passed for a rabbits brow creasing around a red jewel set in its forehead. It's tone became scolding. "Pu, pu, pu!" 

That was it. That was absolutely the last straw. He _was_ going to kill that bouncing fluff ball of a rabbit even if he missed the opportunity to kill some of the other aku things which were closing in on him. Nothing, nothing which looked like a white tofu rabbit treated him like that and got away with it. Saitou strode through the approaching hoard, cutting a path to the bouncing retreating form moving out into the storm. It was not going to get away from him. 

*** 

The figure, it could have been a man but it was hard to tell, swathed as they were in rodes and cloth to provide protection from the wind blown sand, climbed the rise and stopped at the apex, clothes billowing around them as they looked into the desert. 

They watched their servants trail out through the sand in pursuit of the dark figure who had appeared. They would either catch them or not in the storm. It didn't really matter, those who pursued were far out numbered by those who remained and they would soon be back. Guarding the gate was their main responsibility, not pursuing intruders. The storm would take care of any who got away. 

The figure watched the man disappear into the blowing sand with glittering eyes. It hadn't missed the trail of bodies left behind it. He looked down, almost at the ground. "So that's the Wolf?" The voice was breathy. 

%Yes, that is the Wolf.% This voice was not breathy and carried the overtones of exhaltation. %As I told you, "The Wolf shall do his bidding."% 

"He's a long way from home." 

%Yes, a very long way.% The voice was full of dark speculation. 

"Do you think we should?" The figure questioned. 

%YES!% The exhaltation seemed to grow. %I'll do it though. Who'd notice if the storm got larger?% It laughed with a sickening glee. 

The wind abated for an instant, allowing the cloth to fall and hand from the figure, revealling the fact that it was not a man. Not unless it was one deformed by a lump on his back. And then the wind was back, it's strength redoubled. 

%And that will be the end of the Wolf.% 

"You are a very useful book. They did not deserve you," the figure said, turning and walking back to the glassy disturbance which was the centre of the storm. 

%I know.% 

*** 

"Euwww! What is that stench?!" Megumi exclaimed as she stood up, fervently hoping that she hadn't got any of what was smelling on her clothes. She looked down, trying to see if there was somewhere she could place her geta. 

"Will you be quiet megitsune? You make enough noise to wake the dead!" 

Megumi's head snapped up, looking around. There were only a few people who dared call her 'megitsune.' "Tori atama? Were are you?" She questioned, identifying the voice. 

"I'm up here!" came the response. 

She squinted up. "What are you doing up there. Come down here at once." He was grinning down at her from the roof of one of the buildings which surrounded them. Her earlier inspection had shown that they were standing in a cul de sac. One that smelled suspiciously like it was in the bad part of Tokyo. Sanosuke, while he was not the gentleman Ken-san was, would at least provide her with some protection, if he would just come down here! 

"Maa, maa, megitsune. I'm coming, I'm coming." He responded shifting slightly before he jumped down to land heavily beside her - in the middle of a dark sticky puddle. It splattered all over her kimono making the stench a hundred times worse. 

"Eek! Tori atama, you are a dead man!" She screamed, seeing his grin at her dishelved state. She would have continued berating him but a semi joyful call interrupted them both. 

"You're going to regret this!..." 

"Itachi musume!" 

"Misao-chan!" 

The two of them turned and ran towards exit of the cul de sac, into the middle of a rough street fight. Megumi wisely flinched back into the cover provided by the alley but she did have a good view. Sano ran forward, ploughing through several men as he made his way to Misao-chan. 

"Itachi musume, daijoubu ka?" 

Misao grinned as she recognised the voice. "Hai, hai. I'm fine tori-atama! These guys are incredibly stupid! It's almost too easy." 

"Those are the best fights," Sano agreed, turning toward the on coming attackers. "You want the left or right?" He asked conversationally. 

"Right." 

"Yosha! Ikuzo!" Misao squealed, diving forward her hands flickering sending silver arcs flying out in neat precise lines. Only a few attackers got through the barrage and they were quickly felled in hand to hand combat. 

Sano used a more direct method. He drove forward punching and kicking indiscriminately at his enemies. Their unconscious forms formed neat banks defining his path. After he'd finished he turned back to Misao with a questioning look. "While this is fun, Itachi-musume, would you like to tell me why they are after you?" 

Anger flashed across her face, her eyes flashing red. "Well, they made advances to me. Mou! Himura-san would understand!" She nearly screamed. "They don't even have that much money!" 

Megumi came around the corner. "Calm down, Misao-chan." 

"Oh I am calm, Megumi-san. They provided great stress relief," Misao looked strangely happy. "On a different note though, do you know where we are?" She questioned, gesturing to the buildings around her. 

Megumi and Sano looked around. The surrounds were not those of either Kyoto or Tokyo. The buildings were simply different. Spires rose all around them, topped with bulb like roofs. They were of many colors, but were predominantly of earth colored tones. Eventually, they all turned to one central building which rose above the others. Even with the alien architecture it was obviously palace. It's spires were white, topped with golden roofing. In places green trailed down over some of the white walls indicating the presence of lush gardens. It was a beautiful picture against the blue sky but it was also something none of them had ever seen before. 

"Well, I guess Hiko-san was telling the truth. This is Kousaten," Misao said in a hushed tone. Her face took on a disgusted look. "Euwww, Megumi-san, what is that stench?" 

"Tori-atama!" 

"Eep." 

"You're a dead man!" 

"It's not my fault." 

"Ano. I don't think this is the time," Misao interupted again, gesturing down the road to where several men in dark cloths had gathered. Although the exact cut of the uniform was unfamiliar, it was obvious that they were some sort of law enforcement. 

%"You're under arrest for disturbing the peace!"% they yelled as they ran forward towards the trio. 

"Ano! What did they say?" Sano looked confused. 

"What makes you think I'd know?" Misao screamed back at him. Beating up street rabble was one thing but beating up what passed for the police was something else. 

"They said we're under arrest," Megumi said exasperated. "Baka! It's too late to run now," she noted conversationally as they surrounded them. 

%"You are under arrest for disturbing the peace of Kousaten," their leader repeated, as his men moved around them. "It would be better for you if you come quietly. You're out numbered."% The last was added rather tentatively as the officer glanced around. 

"Officer, I don't understand what you mean. It wasn't us who disturbed the peace. It was these hooligans who made improper advances towards our young friend," Megumi began, gesturing towards Misao. Sano and Misao looked on, their faces full of confusion. 

%"They will be taken into custody as well. But you should accompany us now."% 

Megumi looked to her companions. "We doing anything which can't be interrupted?" 

They shook their heads. "You understand him, megitsune?" 

"Of course, you mean you can't?" She flicked her hair over her shoulder, her face assuming a superior expression. "Then perhaps you shouldn't wander about this world without me then?" She turned her attention back to the officer. "Of course we will accompany you Officer. This mess can be cleaned up more quickly that way but I think you will find that we are not in the wrong." 

Megumi stepped in the direction indicated by the officer with Misao and Sano trailing behind her. It was true that they shouldn't really wander around a world they didn't understand and for the moment, the police seemed to be civil enough. It wasn't as if either of them couldn't leave when they wanted to. Besides which the rest of their party would hardly be inconspicuous and would themselves probably been seen by the police at some stage. 

*** 

He was falling. 

Aoshi instinctively twisted, turning himself in the air so that he would land upright. It wasn't that high so he landed with a quiet tap on the polished wooden floor. He held his kodachi, sheathed but at the ready although something told him that he would not be needing them. He looked around with narrowed eyes, the surroundings were not what he expected. _Hoji..._ The thought leap irreverently to mind. He may have worked for an evil man but he had still been a scholar of formidable reputation and his managerial skills had been second to none. _The exact reason Shishio put up with him. _He shook his head, bemused. These were not appropriate thoughts for the situation. The room was lined with books. That's what had prompted the Hoji thought. 

Sun light streamed in from the high windows. He looked around, this wasn't someone's private room but more like a public library. The shelves were high, constricting his view. He listened carefully but there was no noise coming from other places in the room. If someone else was here, they were being very quiet and they were keeping their ki quiet. Not a skill one expected from scholars. 

_Kousaten._ It looked as if Hiko-san had been telling the truth, this didn't look or _feel_ like anything in Japan 

_Misao-chan! _He couldn't feel her. She had been just beside him at the dojo but he couldn't even the slightest trace of her presence. He hadn't expected this. Separation was not something Hiko-san had warned them about. He would have mentioned something like that surely. 

_She's fine. _The knowledge suddenly came to him. He didn't know how he knew it but he did. It calmed him somewhat. For the moment there was nothing to worry about, he was safe here, where ever exactly here was. And somehow, the same way he knew Misao was safe, he knew that the books could be useful. It was annoying but as a ninja he had learned to follow his instincts. 

He moved his kodachi to a more comfortable position and looked at the books. Some of the names and writing were alien to him but some he could read. _Kousaten: The King and the Council. _That could be useful. _Wasn't Hiko-san supposed to be the King? And hadn't he said that the land was ruled by a Council?_ Aoshi reached out and pulled the book out, tucking it under his arm before continuing to look upon the shelf. If the shelves were stacked logically there should be some other similar books around this one. But nothing else seemed to be in a language he could read. _I'll just have to settle for this one then._

Aoshi flicked the book open. An illumination decorated the left page and writing in a neat but archaic form was laid out on the right but it was the picture which caught his eye. It was supposedly of the King and by the white mantle the figure was drawn with, it could well be, but overlaying the figure there was a stylized dragon. It's mouth was open, fangs barred and it's claws were extended. _A nice enough way of representing Himura's style. _ He looked back at the words. It was an introductory paragraph, he could tell that immediately... 

The King is the ultimate Ruler of Kousaten but in his absence the rulership of Kousaten is left in the hands of the Council of Priests. The Council is, as all know, fully mortal but they rule in the name of the immortal dragon. The King is the representative of the dragon, their human form is that they use to converse with the mortals of Kousaten but like the land the Dragon is immortal, the King is immortal....

_Well, this is a lovely piece of fiction. _Aoshi snapped the book closed. It didn't make any sense. He walked further down the shelves looking for another book he could read, hopefully one that would make slightly more sense. Another title leap out at him. _Well, it leapt out because it was in a script he could understand. The Three Kings of Kousaten. _The title was extended on the cover. _The Three Kings of Kousaten: A Brief Examination of Their Powers and the Reasons Behind Their Presence. _He opened this one with a small sigh. 'Their Powers.' This didn't sound promising but so far it was only the second book that he's seen that he could read. 

He looked at the book. It was well indexed although there were several things which did not make sense. _That is why I am reading the book. To understand that which would otherwise defy description._

Prologue   
1. The First King   
2. A Land Between Kings   
3. The Malforms   
4. Calling the Second King   
5. The Second King   
6. A Land After the King   
7. The Threat From Within   
8. The Third King   
9. The Books Are Closed   
10. Powers of the Kings   
11. The Kings' Promise   
12. Conclusions

_Well, to the uneducated the moves of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu may seem to be some sort of supernatural power. _But apart from that the book seemed ideal to his purposes. If he was understanding it correctly it was describing the events in this land that had lead to the calling of the kings, and if the chapters about the Kings were accurate then what each user of the Battousai's technique had done to calm the land. This could prove to be a valuable book. Aoshi flicked through the pages. It contained some basic sketches but had no illuminations like the one the previous book had contained but the writing was neat and well formed. He wouldn't have to struggle against bad penmanship. 

He was drawn, without conscious thought to the tenth chapter. _The Powers of the Kings. What did others think of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu? How do they view that technique?_

10. The Powers of the Kings

The Kings of Kousaten have all been extraordinarily gifted people. They have all been supreme specimens of their species and their sword technique is described by onlookers and themselves as the best. While this boosting may seem inappropriate for the King, they have all exhibited this arrogance and have not been proven wrong. They have all been extremely intelligent rulers who have ruled fairly, although the wisdom of some of their decisions has been slow to come to light. Each ruler has completely overturned the society which they entered and while the changes have been beneficial to most, there has been some factions who had expressed distaste with the changes wrought. However, for the most part during the Kings presence they had kept their complaints private. This has been both unfortunate and beneficial. It is unfortunate because should they express their disappointment in the Kings presence, it is quite likely that the King would have used their power as the dragon to subdue them. It has proved beneficial because the Kings have usually stayed in Kousaten long enough for their changes to society to be accepted, so even once the complaints are heard, the new law is firmly established.

Aoshi nodded. So far the chapter seemed to be normal. The Hiko-san's of the past, if they were like the present one certainly fit the description which was displayed here. He flicked forward through the pages. 

As mentioned before, all the Kings have a power beyond that of the native inhabitants of Kousaten. Some sects advocate that all life forms are ranked but their rankings have been shown to be highly suspect since the inventors species has almost universally been placed in the highest rankings. In the case of the Kings, however, such ranking is not entirely irrelevant. While it is irrelevant to try to rank other species, it is true that the King is being above others. The Priests of Kousaten have described the King as being the ultimate being. They are for this world, Kami-sama. Several Priests who accompanied the Second King in his final battle against the Malforms have reported that the human the King appeared to be is simply a shell, a substitute for the true ruler of the land, the one who truly rules the land itself. More than that they could not say.

Aoshi closed the book. If there was more than one sentient species on Kousaten then none of them should rank above others. That is what Hiko-san would believe. He would not consider himself higher. Arrogant he was, but fair. That is what he had learnt about Hiko in the times that he had seen him. He slipped the book in his pocket. 

_That's not important now._ He narrowed his eyes. That feeling was back again. The sunlight which was coming in the window was growing noticeably yellower. The rays of light becoming longer as the sun descended in the sky. _I still haven't learnt anything yet. _Aoshi continued walking through the library. There was something in the far end that he had to see. He came to the end of the shelves and looked down to the far end of the room. 

While there were many high windows letting in light, one was placed perfectly. What he needed to see was standing in the centre of the light. A book stood on a pedestal. It was closed but in some way it was calling to him. He knew it would tell him the truth. Despite the call, he instinctively stayed in what shadows there were, continually looking around himself. He couldn't feel anyone and he hadn't since he arrived but his training and experience had shown him that things could change very quickly. He didn't want any surprises. 

The title leapt out at him. "Kousaten." But it was not that which captured his full attention. The other writing on its cover "Hiko Seijuro" was the last thing he was expecting but it seemed some how correct. There was nothing stopping him from opening the book but as he reached out a flicker passed through the air. He opened the book. The personal history of Hiko Seijuro would be truthful. 

_Nani?_ Narrowed eyes looked to the door. There had been something there. It seemed to be right on schedule. He was approaching the sensitive part of a mission. There were lots of people approaching. But some of the seemed familiar. _The book will remain here, but I cannot. _He ran back on silent feet to the cover of the shelves. Just in time. 

The far doors swung open. 

To Be Continued. 

Yableka Youran - Words I made up.   
Shine - Die   
Megitsune - Fox Lady   
Tori atama - Chicken/Bird Head   
Geta - wooden sandles.   
Itachi musume - weasel girl   
Daijoubu ka - Are you alright?   
Yosha - Alright!   
Ikuzo - Let's go   
Ano - general word, sort of like um.   
Mou - female darn   
Kami-sama - God   
Kousaten - Junction, Nexus 

Review Please! 


	4. Rurouni Knight Hazard Chpt 3

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. Mokona belongs to CLAMP and any others I don't know about. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student. However this story and any characters I create do belong to me. 

I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

%% Speech in Kousaten's native tongue 

Rurouni Knight Hazard - The Heirs Companions   
Chapter 3   
By Jade One 

The far doors swung open. 

Two men entered the room with a miltary step. 

_Nanda?! _Aoshi thought they were guards but they weren't human. "The dragons of legend and other creatures stranger, live side by side with the human inhabitants." _Is this what Hiko-san meant?_

The creatures who had walked in, although human like in form were reptilian. They were a dull green color. _Good for dark places._ And were covered in fine scales. Although their faces were flatter than a reptiles they were pointed and their eyes glittered from the sides of their heads. The mouths were elongated, a thin red line crossing their faces. But that wasn't what had so caught his attention. Instead it was their long protruding tails, the extra joint in their legs and the odd rhythm that made to their walking which had captured his attention. _That's not important now._

They were both dressed identically and in their clawed hands they held long spears. A short sword and dagger was belted at their waists. They entered the room, clawed feet clicking lightly against the wooden floor and carefully, although prefunctionarily peered around the room. They obviously believed the room was secure. And then they stood at attention at the door and it was that action which captured his attention all over again. 

They didn't merely stand there, they quivered. Some one, it could be something, Aoshi corrected himself meticulously, they respected but also feared was approaching. Aoshi frowned, he couldn't feel anything like that approaching. Several voices preceded the arrival. 

"... although he wrote it in the language of Kousaten..." 

"... there are wards around it. We cannot touch it..." 

Several beings in flowing robes entered the room. _They are not who the guards feared. _They were followed by... _Hiko Seijuro!? _He swept in regalley, several more of the robed people around him, informing him about some book. _Hiko is the one they fear?! _ The guards had stiffened as he'd passed. _"The King of Kousaten is the ultimate being..." _The words returned to him. A few paces behind Hiko, Himura trailed accompanied by his own entourage. Although his face was polite, Aoshi thought he could see signs of long suffering patience. The guards reaction was not nearly as sever to him. Although they did give him a wary glance, it was coupled with a feeling of disbelief. _A normal reaction to Himura's size and abilities. Especially compared to Hiko-san. _Several guards and more robed people trailed behind. 

"No one had been able to touch the book. We cannot even read the cover. It has been sitting here since the third King placed it here. The priest, Aoshi assumed he was a priest continued, leading Hiko-san towards the pedistal Aoshi had recently been drawn to. Aoshi glanced back. 

_Chikushou! _The book was still there but it lay open. The memory of him flicking open the cover flashed by. _Well, there is no use for it. They will know _someone _is here._

"But I'm sure you, as King will be able to." 

The priest pulled up, giving a gasp audible to Aoshi as he turned, gesturing towards the book. The priests eyes widened and he frantically looked around muttering to himself. "...bakana... ...Library is warded... ...greater than the temple... ...impossible for his people to get here... ...masaka..." 

"Is there a problem?" Hiko asked mildly. He seemed his usual amused self. 

"Iie, your majesty," came the forceful reply. 

"Honto ne?" 

"Un, your majesty." The priest paused. "There is a problem but one which is an impossiblity. The book is here, shikashi..." 

"Shikashi?" 

"The book is open. That is not possible. No one has been able to touch it. No one from Kousaten could have opened it. Although it is not one of the Books of World, _he_ has been trying to steal it since it was written by the First King. That is why this library is not used much at the moment, it is heavily warded. And there is a warding on the book itself we don't understand. It has not allowed us or anyone near. No one from Kousaten could have touched it," he repeated. 

"But someone from else where should have no trouble, ne Shinomori-san?" 

The question hung in their air, causing silence after several startled gasps and frantic glances at the shadows. Hiko and Himura seemed the only ones at peace. Aoshi narrowed his eyes. Hiko had thrown the question out, it was up to him to reply. There was really no choice. Hiko knew he was there and there was no longer an advantage in remaining hidden. Perhaps Hiko would know where the others were. He shifted his kodachi slightly and deliberately made a foot fall as he moved out of a deep shadow between shelves. 

"Aa, Hiko-san, for someone not from Kousaten, touching that book is no challenge." He walked up to the pedistal and flicked the book closed again before he picked it up and offered it to Hiko. Several of the priests shied away, their actions revealing that they expected dire consequences from his actions. _I wonder what has happened in the past? _He flicked his eyes over the priests before turning back to Hiko. "Your party seems diminished. Didn't the others arrive with you?" He hadn't really believed Hiko-san's story about Kousaten, who would? But there was no point in highlighting that fact now. _But why am I asking about the others?_

Himura responded, shaking his head sadly. "The others didn't arrive with us. This was not planned but has happened. We can only hope that they are safe." He smiled briefly, it seemed almost self mocking. "It's not as if they can't take care of themselves." 

_Himura is worried. _But then a more rational part of his mind, that which had observed Himura fight both Shishio and Enishi countered. _Himura is permanently worried about Kamiya. _"But you'd feel better if you were there?" 

"Aa." 

"They shouldn't even be here." The voice was muted and obviously the comment was not meant to be heard. But it was a comment which should never have been made. 

Two sets of eyes narrowed dangerously, heads snapping around to behold the speaker as hands gripped the hilts of respective weapons. 

"Who should not be here?" The question was quiet, the softness belying the chill in the voice. 

Aoshi spared a quick glance for Himura and was surprised to see his eyes flash, just for an instant, the yellow of the Battousai. _Was that the Battousai, or something else?_

The speaker backed up, eyes widening at the violence which was threatening to descend upon him. He brought his hands up, trying to placate the two who were glaring at him. 

"I think you should report to your monastary," Hiko broke in. Hie voice held none of its usual sardonic amusement. "The choice was not yours to make on who came and who remained. We can only hope that the transition to Kousaten, which you assured me would be easy and non dispersive, has left them safe and in a position to best serve the land. You are dismissed," Hiko finished contemptously, not bothering to look at the priest. Instead he turned his attention to the book Aoshi had placed in his hands. 

Both Kenshin and Aoshi watched the man leave, and it was only after he'd left that they relaxed, allowing their weapons to settle comfortably again and turning their attention back to Hiko. 

"Idiots are everywhere," he cautioned briefly before opening the book. "This should tell us what we need to do?" he questioned the High Priest. 

The man gulped. While the King had been fair, he was very abrupt. "It should," he began. "Because we haven't been able to read it, I'm not exactly sure what is contained within it." He took a deep breath, calming his nerves. "It was written by the First King, the man I believe who developed your sword technique. I suggested it because the other Kings both said that it was instructive, although exactly what it told them is unclear. The Priest of the day could not determine that either." 

Hiko nodded, and began flicking through the pages. He would have time to read it more fully later. For now he just needed to see this book. It make the Priests stop nattering to him about it and give him some peace. The script inside was neat and well formed, the brush strokes were precise, like the movement of a sword. Hiko the First had obviously been more that a mere kenshi. This was the writing of a man taught the art by professionals. But nothing within the book called out for him to read it. He turned to Aoshi in the darkening room. "Did you get anything from it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Un," Aoshi shook his head. "I just got it open." 

Hiko flicked a knowing glance at the shelves but said nothing before he passed the book back to him. "Well, you can read it after the evening meal." He turned back to the priests, "I presume it is getting near the time to eat?" It was not really a question. 

Behind him, Kenshin approached Aoshi and quietly asked if he too, could look at the book at some time in the future. 

*** 

"Alright, let's get started," Hiko looked at the priest. "Why don't you start by telling us exactly why you and the ruling council decided to call me." 

Aoshi nodded in agreement, remembering Hiko-san last night. After they had eaten, he'd looked knowingly at him. "You didn't really believe me Shinomori-san, did you?" Even as he'd been speaking Hiko had been shaking his head. "No, don't answer that Shinomori-san. There is no need. It's not as if it was a readily believeable story." He'd flicked a glance to the hovering High Priest before he'd continued. "Tonight is not the time to discuss the matters which have brought us here. You may explain it fully tomorrow. It will take us all some time to get used to the idea that a world other than our own and the world beyond that exists. A third world is unsettling even to those of us who are used to adapting. Besides which, the evening will give you and your people time to try to determine what happened to the rest of our party. There should have been nine of us, including myself, my baka deshi and Shinomori-san. We are missing six and we will need them all before this is over." 

Aoshi had been of two minds in waiting for the information, but he could see Hiko-san's point. Now though, he was going to hear the story. It would be nice, for once, to know everything, or as much as one side could tell, about the foe they were engaging. He looked over at Himura. They were sitting in what passed for Kousaten's throne room. That is to say, Hiko was lounging in the throne, while he and Himura sat on either side. The court was on an extended sojourn due the the crisis so the room was relatively empty. Himura was sitting calmly, apparently content to let his Shishou take the lead. 

The High Priest, Chomei sighed. "When you look at the incident which started this, at least we _think_ it was that incident which was the beginning, it looks absurd." He stopped as the far door opened. "What is it, Garhow? Do you have any more prisoners?" 

"Only in a manner of speaking sir," the young man said with an embarrassed flush after bowing to the King. 

"Well?" Hiko questioned. 

"The High Priest informed all military and civilian outposts last night that we were to be on the look out for outsiders who were not coming from the Gate, that is to say, outsiders who form a part of your group, your majesty. It took us a while to work through the normal reports but yesterday several people were detained. They were dressed strangely but they came along quietly. That was unusual, since his people universally do not." 

"Get to the point, Garhow," Chomei snapped. 

"Hai!" Garhow snapped to attention. "The point is sir, we believe they may be some of the people you told us to look for." 

Kenshin smiled briefly. "Thank you Garhow. Are they here? Since they have been peaceful why don't you send them in. We will be able to determine if they are some of our party immediately. If not, you could probably let them go, it's probably a case of mistaken identity." 

"Hai, your highness." Garhow turned back to the door his face once again flushed. Hiko was smirking. He seemed ready to burst out laughing. 

Aoshi raised a eyebrow in enquiry. 

"Just a case of the mistaken identity my baka deshi was talking about," Hiko replied. Kenshin's face went red too. He tried to hide it by looking at the book written by Hiko the First. _But why is he staring so intently at blank pages?_

At that point Aoshi decided he probably didn't really want to know the full story. 

They waited in silence. 

*** 

Kenshin could feel his face going hot. _Was it because of what Shishou said? _ He may have mastered Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu but his Shishou could still make him feel like a small child. He lowered his head to the book, flicking it open to a random page. 

The Queen shall have the power to match the King. They shall rule in partnership - a joining of equals.

_"The Queen?" No one has ever mentioned the Kings being married. _Kenshin frowned but continued.

However, while her power lies within, she will initially require a key to unlock it. It is unclear what this key is but it will suit her and it is her task to find it. Others may not engage in this quest, not even the King and it is during this time that they will be separated but it will be the joining of the King and Queens powers which will drive the evil from the land of Kousaten. Neither alone has the power required. No one alone has the power required.

_Wait a second... This is written in the future tense. This is to happen. _That didn't make any sense. Kenshin flicked the pages, looking for something which might be a bit more useful.

"Good move baka! Staring at empty pages doesn't fool anyone!" Hiko broke in through his thoughts.

"Oro?" _Blank pages. The page hadn't been empty. _ Kenshin would have spoken back but Hiko had moved his attention elsewhere, idly chatting with Chomei. He looked back at the book. Well, at least this page isn't blank. Not that the other one had been. _It must be the angle he is sitting at._

For all Kings unlocking the power over the land of Kousaten is accomplished in a different way. For the mantled King who shall come before the mated King the knowledge will seem instinctive. For the mated King, whose power must been joined with that of his Queen his mastery of his power shall come more slowly. Prehaps this is because he is but the Heir who is yet to become the King. His quest for the Books of World shall unlock and teach him his power so when the time comes to close the Gate, the right choice shall be made. The mastery will require both hate and love to be accepted. Only then will the mated Kings power equal that of his mate, only then can the Heir become the King of Kousaten.

"..., your majesty," Garhow finished. The formality of the words and the unexpected honorifics once again intruded upon Kenshin.

"Send them in," Hiko nodded.

All three of them sensed them before they saw who was about to be lead in. They were familiar. Kenshin smiled, even Aoshi had a slight curve in his lips. 

Misao bounced in, despite the fact she was still under escort. Megumi and Sano followed somewhat more sedately. Sano still had his fish bone and although he seemed slouched he was watching the people around him and interestingly he was in a position to cover Megumi if anything should go wrong. 

"Aoshi-sama!" It was beyond a shout. It was happy and high pitched. 

"Ken-san!" The voice was refined but still happy. 

Sano's eyes brightened and his position became less of a slouch. 

Hiko sighed. He'd known who it was before they entered the room but there was still room for hope. "I was hoping for someone to fight," he muttered before addressing Garhow. "You can dismiss the guards, Garhow. They are some of the people we were looking for." 

"Hai, your majesty." Garhow made a curt gesture and the escort withdrew. 

"Your majesty?" Three sets of eyes opened wide. Sano's fish bone fell to the ground. 

"I think it's quiet appropriate. It's only the acknowledgment of my genius," Hiko said matter of factly. "We can get the reunion over with later. For now all you need to know is that this is Kousaten. I, as I told you I am the King and this baka here is the Heir," Hiko got back to business. "I guess that makes the rest of you his companions because you certainly aren't mine," he finished with a sigh. 

"Where's Jou-chan?" 

Kenshin shook his head. "We all got separated during the transition to Kousaten. It wasn't meant to happen but it did." He hid the hurt and concern under the voice of fact. 

"She'll be fine," Sano reassured him immediately. He knew Kenshin wasn't as calm about the situation as he appeared but there was no need to pry. 

Hiko looked at Sano consideringly. He was slightly more tactful than he'd given him credit for, although he too hadn't missed the slight slumping in Kenshins shoulders when he had seen that his girlfriend was not there. _What he needs now is a distraction. He will find her in time._

"Well, why don't you continue Chomei. Tell us exactly why this all started." 

"Hai. As I was saying the event itself does not seem significant. It seems inconceiveable that it could come to this. I will need to explain a little of Kousaten before the full import is clear," Chomei paused as if asking permission. He began again at Hiko's acquisant wave. "Briefly, because in times of no King, all power rests with the Ruling Council, entering the Priesthood is a high honor and one which is bestowed on a few. In order to enter the Priesthood one must be highly educated, mere administrative skills are not enough. And that was the problem. The man who started this was rejected as a canditate for the Priesthood, because although he is perhaps nothing short of an administrative genius, he failed the majority of the standard tests which all must pass. His answers also revealed several prejudices which are not suitable for one who could aspire to be one of the Ruling Council. The tests were in part designed by the Kings so they are fair. We suggested several other forms of employment for him, our military branches would have taken him on immediately as an administrator but he would have none of that. He swore revenge. After that, everything began." 

"Are you telling me he was rejected because he wasn't smart enough?" 

Chomei looked slightly pained. "Not precisely that. The tests _have _to be passed to ensure that the Ruling Council is competent. They were designed by the Kings." 

"You said designed in part?" 

"Well, yes. The outline was given to us by the Second King. It has been developed since though." Chomei didn't really want to answer these questions coming from those his majesty had called the Heirs Companions but he thought it best to before he was ordered to. 

Hiko's eyes narrowed and he nodded almost imperceptably. "Why don't you continue," he cut off further questions. "I'm sure there will be more questions after you have finished. He swore revenge, then what did he do?" 

To Be Continued... 

Definitions 

Nanda - what the   
Chikushou - Damn it   
Bakana - Impossible   
Masaka - I don't believe it, It can't be, Impossible   
Iie - No   
Un - No   
Honto ne - Really   
Shikashi - But   
Aa - Yes   
Kenshi - swordsman   
Baka Deshi - stupid pupil   
Hai - Yes   
Kousaten - Junction, Nexus 

Next time: A full explanation of why things are how they are in Kousaten. At the moment not much is happening huh? Chapter 4 - The Council's Pride (There may even be a fight in that chapter too! ^_-) 

Review Please! 


	5. Rurouni Knight Hazard Chpt 4

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. Mokona belongs to CLAMP and any others I don't know about. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student. However this story and any characters I create do belong to me. 

I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

%% Speech in Kousaten's native tongue 

Rurouni Knight Hazard - The Council's Pride   
Chapter 4   
By Jade One 

"Hai, your majesty," Chomei nodded briefly, his face grim. "As I said before, he would not accept the refusal to let him enter the Priesthood. He didn't even accept the other offers of employment. That's something we don't usually do either. Instead he swore revenge in the High Temple, then turned and left. We didn't take any action then because he hadn't actually done anything. In reality we believed, wrongly it seems, that his out burst at the temple would be the end of it. We thought he would return to his village and that would be that." 

The High Priest paused, shaking his head sadly. "Instead he formed a plan for revenge and carried it out." 

"That's the information we need to know. What exactly did he do?" 

Chomei nodded, eyes half closed. His body drooping slightly before he roused himself, sweeping his robes back and clasping his hands behind his back. "Aa, your majesty. That is why we have called you. I showed you before the book written by Hiko Seijuro the First. It is what we refer to as a Book of Power." 

"A book? And this is related to our current situation how?" Sano interrupted. He did not seem happy. 

"Please bear with me, Heirs Companion. It will..." 

"My name is Sagara Sanosuke, _not_ Heir's Companion." 

"Sagara-san then," Chomei replied curtly, ignoring the threat in Sanouke's voice. "This will make sense if I can explain fully. Otherwise you will not understand the full danger of the situation. As I said it's a Book of Power," he continued, nodding towards the volume held in Kenshin's hands. "There are several of these, but there are three greater than the others, and these are known as the Books of World. While they are nothing more than mere books, it is the knowledge they contain which makes them so powerful. They are unique; there is one copy, and one copy only, of each of them." 

"Why only one?" The question came, unsurprisingly, from Aoshi. 

"The knowledge was too dangerous to be written elsewhere, Shinomori-san," Chomei responded with a slight smile. "Some even say that they cannot be copied, that there is only one Book of World and that the other two are the result of trying to copy the original. Others say there are as many books as there have been Kings. I do not know the truth." 

Aoshi nodded briefly. Apparently his attitude of disbelief had changed since yesterday when Hiko-san cautioned him. 

"The knowledge is not meant to be used by anyone other than the King. In fact, each King has reconfirmed the prohibition of these Books, that they should remain locked away. This order is still in effect but," he sighed before continuing, "the Priesthood does not hold all the Books. We have only ever-held two. The third is considered pure evil and has its own guardian. We will not touch it. Unfortunately the second was lost during the Malform Wars and although we have searched for it since the time of the Second King, we have been unable to find it. 

"And the third was left here, in this city. It was held in the High Temple and guarded day and night by magi and by warriors." 

"But they weren't good enough, were they?" The voice was a sneer. 

"Chomei-dono!" Kenshin cried out as he barreled into the priest, knocking him from the place he had been standing, as a quick silver glitter traced through the air. Around the throne, the others exploded into action. Megumi ducked down behind the throne as best as she could. Hiko-san uncoiled swiftly, coming to his feet and standing ready, but made no move to draw his sword. Misao flicked her wrists, her hands filling with daggers, while both Aoshi and Sanosuke moved forward, kodachi and fists bared. 

Kenshin dragged Chomei to his feet, pulling him to the side of the room as his would-be attacker appeared. 

Reality warped and split apart. It looked almost like heat haze except it was localized in one area. Inside the tear was nothing but swirling color. Blue, yellow, green, red... every color, all mixing together at once. In a flash, the haze contracted and disappeared, revealing the thing that was attacking them. 

"It's one of his," Chomei said with a sickening finality. 

"Indeed I am," it responded, its voice rough and harsh. "But unlike the others, I was sent to observe, to see, to understand. But you'd make such a fine meal," it added, running its black tongue over pointed fangs. "And I got hungry." 

It turned back to the group before the throne, flaring its bat-like wings. "So you're the King." Slitted red eyes focused on Hiko. "A more substantial meal than the High Priest and his lies," it gestured with its claws at the pillar Chomei was now hiding behind. "But these others are not part of the plan. Still," its eyes narrowed cunningly. "If I eat you all, no one can stand in his way." 

On its words, it leapt hard, hind claws striking sparks from the floor, jaws open, lips curled back in a snarl, bearing all its fangs. Its arms were opened in a pose that was all encompassing, claws extended. Now that it was revealed, it could only be called a chimera; a mish-mash of creatures - bat, lizard, lion - given life. 

Megumi screamed, and the others began moving out of its way. Misao threw her blades at it's exposed chest. 

"Sano!" 

The others except for Sano made to dodge its attack, although Hiko was in a position to cover Megumi. Sano stepped forward. There was a slight smirk on his face. It landed in front of him, drawing itself up to its full height. "So you'll face me, little man?" 

"Yeah. I'll face ya. And I won't be using a weapon." 

"Oh, you mean these?" It picked at one of the kunai embedded in its chest. "I should hope not. They're not even a hindrance." It pulled the blade out and flicked it back towards Misao. Aoshi flinched in her direction but she deflected it with another, sending it into a tapestry on the wall. 

"Shall we begin?" Sano asked. 

"Let's," it growled with a grin, revealing once again its rows of pointed teeth. 

They leapt at each other, Sano with his fist drawn back and his body turned to add weight to the blow. The creature simply jumped, mouth gaping, feet and hand claws extended; its wings, which were swept back and ready for use, would compensate. 

They met at the apex of their leap and it looked for an instant as if Sano had been swallowed by the creature's claws. And then they fell to the ground. The creature used its wings to backpedal before it landed, its hands clutching at its belly. A small pool of red liquid gathered beneath it. Sano landed and shook his right hand. Blood splattered on the floor but he was unharmed. 

The creature's eyes were opened wide, not with pain but with surprise. "It's not possible. No human can be that strong." 

Sano cocked his head. "Oh yeah? Come on! Or was that too much for you?" 

"Grrr... Shineee!" It pulled its hands away from its stomach and lunged at Sano, coming at him horizontally, claws leading. 

Sanosuke smirked and skipped aside, bringing his fist down through the creature's spiky hair on the back of its head. The creature slammed into the ground and its wings caught Sano's shins. He didn't fall with the hit but he did dance to maintain his balance. It was not the picture he wanted to leave. 

The creature rolled over. It didn't bother trying to regain its footing. It would be useless with a sword held under its throat. Cold blue eyes looked down unmercifully. It breathed in but broke off as a racking cough brought blood to its mouth. 

"It didn't go as planned, did it monster?" Chomei questioned, coming up to the creature. He was careful though to stay out of reach. 

"Just as your plans will not," it retorted. 

"Your Master will be defeated by the King." 

"My Master had nothing but respect for the King and Kousaten, until you and your priesthood took that all away, until you twisted the Kings words." The creature gasped, coughing up blood again. "But consider this, priest," it began again in a faltering voice tinged with malice. "If the King truly is what you say, won't he see through _your_ lies as well?" It laughed, but it was more a bubbly gurgle. Aoshi backed off slightly. 

"The King serves Kousaten," Chomei replied. "As do I. I do not fear the truth." 

"You should," it whispered, eyes closing. 

"What is your name?" Hiko finally spoke. 

"Irratan..." he sighed, blood bubbling from his mouth as his eyes closed fully. The clawed hands which had been clutching at his wound slipped off, bloody claws scratching the floor on impact. 

"These are the types of intruders I warned you about," Chomei told Hiko, dismissing the corpse with a flick of his eyes. "It's nothing to be concerned about. It occurs almost every day. The results are always the same. Congratulations Sagara-san, you've helped defend Kousaten, and if you don't mind me saying so, you are a lot stronger than you appear." Chomei smiled at Sano, who was staring at the body with dull eyes. 

"Oh, don't look like that. It was seeking the deaths of all us, indeed everyone in Kousaten. I'll call the guards and have them dispose of the body, and after that I can continue telling you why this has occurred." Chomei reached for a bell pull and tugged it. 

"Disposed of? What happens to them?" Hiko asked, settling back into the throne as Megumi gently took Sano's arm, leading him back to the place he had been sitting, talking to him in a quiet voice. She ignored Misao's look of amazement and Kenshin's questioning glance. 

"The bodies?" Chomei seemed surprised. "The bodies are dumped. They are the enemy." 

Hiko shook his head as several guards entered the room. "Not this time and not anymore." His voice was like steel. "I want Irratan buried under the tree in the garden from last night. And in the future I want all intruders captured alive." 

"Sire!" Chomei sounded outraged. "This is the enemy." 

Hiko shook his head. "This is a body. Enemy, friend, good, bad, it does not matter when you are dead. A body is just a body. You _will_ obey me." He turned slightly looking up at the guards. "I expect you to relay my orders throughout the garrison, Garhow," he instructed as several of the lizard guards carried the body out. 

Several other creatures who scampered and chittered amongst themselves followed with cloths and water, cleaning the floors. One of them broke off to retrieve Misao's kunai. It chittered very seriously at her when it handed them back after carefully cleaning them. It chittered especially loudly over the one it had pulled from the tapestry. Misao smiled briefly and quietly promised to miss the tapestry in the future. The sleek otter-like creature nodded once and the skittered back to join its companions. It was all very efficient and bespoke lots of practice. 

Hiko looked up again after everyone had left, leaving them alone with the High Priest. "Why don't you continue, so we can at last get to the bottom of this," he said with a wave of his hand. Now that it had been so forcibly pointed out, there was something not right about the High Priest's story. 

"Hai, your Majesty. But first let me thank your Heir," Chomei spoke, his voice a little more subdued. "If he had not been so quick to act, Irratan may have been successful in his attempt to kill me." He bowed formally to Kenshin. "You have my thanks and my life, Prince of Kousaten." Kenshin nodded back politely, slightly embarrassed. 

"Now, where was I?... Oh yes. The Priesthood held one Book of World and it was guarded. However, he managed to steal it. 

"At first we weren't worried. We didn't think he'd be able to use the knowledge. But then he opened what we call The Gate." 

"Gate?" 

"The term is misleading but serves well enough. When his Majesty brought you all to Kousaten he opened a small gate but it was a small gate and was closed immediately. Judging from its effects, this one is neither small nor has it been closed. The gate you passed through was special. It allowed one way travel. To get back you open another from this side and pass through. This one allows travel in both directions, and that is what is happening..." He looked up at his audience but despite his years dealing with people, he could read nothing from their faces. 

"At the moment, we believe creatures like the one you just saw are coming through from their realm." Chomei smiled, looking for an instant like a saintly man. "I'm sorry, your Majesty. The evidence from this points to there being more than three worlds, but how many more, I cannot say." He shook his head, bemused. "But that is a speculation for another day. 

"Creatures are coming through, but parts of Kousaten are also passing through the gate. Eventually Kousaten will either be consumed or overrun. And that is the problem I present your Majesty with," Chomei finished, going down on one knee. 

"Get up, Chomei, you look ridiculous." 

Chomei shot up but still stood somewhat at attention. He'd made his petition, now the King had to decide. 

"If Kousaten will either be consumed or overrun, isn't he destroying himself as well?" Misao questioned, gesturing vaguely around her, before she frowned. "Does this guy have a name?" 

"He won't destroy himself," Chomei shook his head. "At least, not initially," he added thoughtfully. "The Gate was opened with a purpose, exactly what that is we cannot be sure because it was based on his thoughts and feelings. But since it has a purpose it is only after it has fulfilled it, only after he wins will it be able to destroy him." 

"That doesn't sound like the plan of a intelligent man, no matter how upset he was," Megumi said, her eyes narrowed in thought. "Wouldn't he want to control Kousaten since he was denied the chance of ruling?" 

"I cannot say what he wants." 

"It still does not make sense. There is something you are not telling us. I can feel it," Hiko broke in. Both Aoshi and Kenshin nodded in agreement. They also felt the High Priest was hiding _something_. 

"Your Majesty!" He sounded outraged once again. "It is as I told you. He could not accept that he had failed the initiation tests of the Priesthood," Chomei finished in his most reasonable tone. 

"Yes. It is based around that," Aoshi said quietly, speculatively. "But..." 

"There is something else. Something with the test," Kenshin finished, looking down at Chomei in askance. 

Hiko nodded. His baka deshi and his friends weren't that stupid after all. 

"The test was outlined by the Second King, then elaborated on by the Council as Kousaten changed." Chomei did not seem comfortable. 

"And that is the point. What sort of elaborations did the Council make? Why did he fail the test?" Hiko watched him, brown eyes hard. This was the real core of the matter, something the High Priest knew he wouldn't approve of. 

"He's a Maird!" Chomei almost shouted, snapping, breathing heavily. 

"A Maird?" It was Sano's turn to question for the confused group. 

"The Ruling Council is human. Always human," Chomei muttered to himself, incensed that someone would question him. "The King is human so only humans have the right to rule Kousaten. It's only sensible." He shone with righteousness. 

"Sou da ne?" Hiko questioned with deceptive mildness. "It will change," he ordered, the mildness vanishing from his voice, replaced by steel. 

"Majesty!" Chomei objected. He seemed to be doing that a lot today. "Mairds cannot rule. This was something decided by Hiko-sama the Sixth." He added the last, obviously trying to appeal to Hiko's respect for the previous Hiten Masters. 

"Oh, it wasn't an addition made by your arrogance?" Hiko asked sarcastically, smiling coldly. The others looked on, sensing the danger. "It was a nice try High Priest. But _I_ am Hiko Seijuro, the Mantled King. It _will_ change." His eyes glittered a brilliant red and seemed for an instant, slitted like a cats'. His skin was almost seemed to lighten with the force of his words. 

Chomei backed away. His eyes wide with fear, but he was still in awe. This was the power of the King of Kousaten, the Ultimate Ruler. He gulped then fell to the floor with a wail. "Please forgive us, your Majesty," he groveled. "We only did what we thought was best for Kousaten." 

"Get up." Hiko now seemed more annoyed than angry. "You look ridiculous on the floor. You're going to make up for this by ensuring that from now on, _all_ citizens of Kousaten are considered equal, and that they all may hold positions and rank commensurate with their ability. But since the damage is done, it can wait until I dismiss you. For now you can tell what the man's name is and what a maird is. He has made his choice to endanger Kousaten, so I have no choice." 

Kenshin and the others sighed in relief. The High Priest seemed to realize that the King, especially when it was Hiko Seijuro, was not someone to cross. 

"The Maird," Chomei began again, although he seemed shaken as he rose to his feet. "The Maird are something of an accident. Time in Kousaten moves differently from your world. The Maird were created after the First King stabilized Kousaten but that was for us thousands of years ago. For you, it is only a handful of generations." 

Chomei breathed heavily, his eyes losing focus as he remembered. "The Maird were created by the oldest most elemental magic. It was an experiment by a splinter religious cult that got out of control. It altered most of them into Mairds - Man Birds. They were human but the magic changed them and the line has bred true ever since. There are also Maish and Maeptiles, created by similar experiments, although we believe these groups are fewer in number. It's hard to tell, especially with the Maish. 

"As a Maird, he has wings, brown hawk-like wings, and his feet are more like talons, but apart from that he looks human." Chomei paused. "His full name is Kyarashshu'mathieaynan. Very long but that is the custom of his tribe, and although I am unfamiliar with the method, apparently the name will tell you the lineage of each Maird for three or four generations. For simplicity he was known as Kyarash and only called his full name on formal occasions." 

Hiko nodded in understanding. "Once we got to the truth, you have given us an acceptable summation of what you believed has happened." He ignored the flush on Chomei's face and the way the High Priest uncomfortably shifted his weight. "But it fails to answer the important question of how we close the Gate. I presume that would save Kousaten. Once the Gate is closed those creatures who are here will have to find lives for themselves. If not, they will need to be dealt with to protect the other citizens. So how do we close the Gate?" 

To be continued... 

Hai - Yes   
Shine - Die   
Baka deshi - stupid pupil   
Sou da ne - Is that so?   
Kousaten - Junction, Nexus 

I know Hiko is sounding like a dictator in this realm but believe me, he has the power to do that and the priest knows it. Also they haven't really been good rulers and they know that too, so they are going to obey him. It's not as if he's asking them to do that much is it? 

If anyone is interested in pronouncing the bad guys name I would suggest you try is something like this and pronounce each of these syllables. Why you'd want to pronounce it is slightly beyond me so I won't ask, I just made the name up after all. ^_^ 

Key-ya-rashh-shoe-may-thee-ae-nan 

Long huh? 

Next time the method to close the gate is revealed and Kenshin and Co leave on their new adventure. I think Chpt 6 though will cut back to Kaoru, Yahiko and Saitou and the fun they are having in the land of Kousaten. Jungles and deserts are not fun. ^_- That's if Chpt 5 doesn't run over in what is supposed to happen. Looking at the plan, it's got the potential to do that! 

Ah, another quick note though, in case anyone is wondering. In Kousaten there are several languages spoken. In this chapter, Chomei and Irratan spoke Japanese so that everyone could understand them and the japanese language that everyone from RK would understand is a language that is spoken in Kousaten. However there are other languages. The bad guy uses one of the others by choice but does understand others and in a previous chapter when Megumi understood what was being said, that's because she understood the dialect and the others did not. The Police were using one of the other languages of Kousaten. So when %% appear, it is to signify one of the dialects in Kousaten, and not spoken Japanese (or written english, but let's not get too picky here. ^__^) 

Review Please! 


	6. Rurouni Knight Hazard Chpt 5

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. Mokona belongs to CLAMP and any others I don't know about. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student. However this story and any characters I create do belong to me. I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

Thanks to Cecille-san, Sylvia-san and Maria-san for prereading this chapter! 

%% Speech in one of Kousaten's native tongues 

Rurouni Knight Hazard – The Task Defined   
Chapter 5   
By Jade One 

"How do we close the gate?" 

The question hung in the air. Those who were not from Kousaten couldn't possibly solve this problem. Chomei, the High Priest smiled, slightly smug. Then he answered the Kings question. 

"The scholars and priests of Kousaten have been discussing this for quite some time and it was actually a comment made by the Third King that pointed us towards our solution." Chomei smiled again, amused this time by the memory of the description of the incident. Some historians could be quite poetic and descriptions of the previous Kings were always vivid. "History tells us that the High Priest of the time was talking to the King about the Books of World and it records that the King was irritated by his lack of progress. We're told that he snapped back at the Priest, 'Yes, I _know_. The Three all defy each other.'" 

"'The Three all defy each other?'" Misao murmured. 

"Hai, musumi-san. We believe that it means that they all hold the information to undo what the others do. The knowledge of how to close the gate he had opened should be within the other two books." 

"So if we find the others..." Kenshin spoke. 

"We should be able to close the gate!" Misao drowned Kenshin out in a joyful voice. 

Chomei smiled at their exuberance. Such excitement was good. It would help them to endure the long journey that lay ahead of them. "Yes. We believe that should be so." 

"Should be?" 

Chomei held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Without actually seeing the Books, we cannot be sure. But none of our scholars have been able to come up with any other suggestion that may work. This is the only thing we could think of. If you plan something else, then please, we will support your plan." 

Hiko interrupted. Since he had chastised Chomei, the man would probably babble forever with the justifications for the proposed plan and they would get nothing done. "Tell us about the Books." 

"As I said, we held one, but that was the Book that was stolen. The knowledge of the other two has been lost to us. The first during the Malform Wars and the other, we never held. It is that Book, the one we have never possessed that you must pursue. But I have to warn you now, that Book is evil. That is why this Priesthood has never tried to bring it to the sanctuary." 

"You are implying that you have some knowledge of it." 

"We do. Enough to know to stay away from it." Chomei sighed. "The Priesthood has known for millennia where the Book is. And since it is evil, it has its own guardian and we have never sought to provoke them." He moved to a wall and gave the bell pull on it a sharp tug. "I will send for a map, so that you may see the dimensions you will have to work with and so that I can tell you the of the places you should avoid. With luck the instructions to close the gate he has opened will be contained in that Book so you will need not seek the other. But it is the first and only place we can think to look." 

His summons was answered smartly. It appeared the Priests had planned this particular interview extensively. They were used to being in control. 

Several people, in robes less elaborate than Chomei's, entered. Most of them were carrying rolls of paper. Chomei looked up at their arrival. "Ah, the maps are here," he motioned one of the priests forward. 

The man unrolled his map on the ground, carefully weighting the corners so that it lay flat. "This is just a general map of Kousaten. The other maps are in a finer scale and show some more details of the terrian, as well as some of the political boundaries." 

"Political boundaries?" Megumi questioned. 

Chomei looked slightly abashed. "There are some boundaries between species and some semi autonomous areas. We've found that it's best to keep some species separate from each other. It makes general governance simpler. I will explain some more about them later but for now, the other book is..." Chomei looked down at the map trying to orientate himself. 

"There!" A small finger pointed to the place. It seemed to be indicating a large mountain that was also annotated with a temple. 

Chomei finally finished getting his bearings from the map. "Eh, musumi-san! You are correct." 

"But that's impossible! She couldn't have known that." The protest came from several of the Priests who had come in with maps. Even Aoshi and the others had surprised expressions. 

"Misao-chan, how did you know?" Sano asked the question. 

Misao looked slightly confused, as if she didn't understand what the fuss was about. "I... I don't know. I just knew. The place seemed to jump out on the map." She frowned slightly, listening to some inner voice before she pointed towards one of the chamber walls. "It's in that direction, isn't it?" She asked the Priest who had brought in the map. 

After he had checked the map's orientation he nodded mutely, looking at her with astonished eyes. She had just arrived in Kousaten, there was no way she could possibly know where the Book was. 

"Misao-chan," Kenshin said with trace of seriousness. "How did you know?" 

She frowned. She really didn't know. "I don't know, Himura-san. I was thinking about the Book that Chomei-san was telling us about and I just sort of felt pulled in that direction." Misao's eyes were wide and her voice held a trace of panic. 

"Daijoubou, Misao," Kenshin reassured her, hearing the confusion and panic in her tone. "Daijoubou. There is nothing wrong." 

"Yeah!" Sano agreed in his rough tone. "In fact, it's great if you know where the Books are." 

Chomei coughed politely to bring attention to himself. "Musumi-san, I would not be concerned. What you are experiencing is just a reaction to Kousaten." 

Another of the Priest's nodded in agreement with the High Priest. "If I may be allowed to offer a speculation?" he questioned, stepping forward. 

Hiko majestically waved his permission. 

"Arigatou, your Majesty." He gave Hiko a bow. "Because we have never called anyone but the King into Kousaten, this is merely speculation but it does explain your knowledge, Musumi-san." He looked over at Misao. "We already know that His Majesty has power of the land of Kousaten and it can be surmised that that power arises partially from the fact that he is from a different world. There have never been others from His Majesty's world called but it is not too large an assumption to assume that if others were called they too would have some sort of power in this world." 

The Priest, he was only a young man, looked over at Megumi. "I have read the reports on your arrest and from what I understand, you could understand the Police Officers?" 

Megumi nodded politely. She thought she could see where he was going with this. 

The Priest looked back to Sano and Misao, "Could either of you understand the Police Officers?" 

Sano looked confused as he shook his head. Misao was still confused over knowing where the Book was but she managed to shake her head as well. 

"As I thought," the Priest said with a small smile. "The Police Officers were using one of the standard dialects of Kousaten, but it's not the main language." He gestured towards Megumi. "This lady could understand it and I would surmise that her 'ability' is to understand the dialects of Kousaten." He turned towards Misao with a gentle expression. "Daijoubou Musumi-san. I would say from your actions that you know, instinctively, where things are. You have an enhanced sense of direction for the world of Kousaten." 

"That would make sense," Aoshi confirmed the Priest's words. His face was thoughtful. 

"Hontou ne?" Misao brightened at his words. 

"_Yosha!_ You mean we've all got powers!" Sano seemed jubilant. 

"I would say that is the case," the Priest said with an understanding smile. 

"Well, that will just make it easier for you, Rooster Head," Hiko borrowed Megumi's nick name for him as he cut through the celebrations. He looked bored. "Can we get on with this?" 

"Hai, your Majesty," several of the Priests snapped. 

Chomei once again stepped to the fore. "Has it been decided then, that the course of action that you will undertake is to search for the missing Books?" 

"Yes, yes," Hiko waved his hand irritably. It had been a while since he had a drink and the whole situation was beginning to bore him. These priests could babble forever. 

The others nodded in a more agreeable fashion. 

Chomei glanced at a guard who saluted before he turned to leave. "The guards will begin to prepare the things you will need for your journey. Now," Chomei said, business like as he leaned over the map. "The Book, as your young companion pointed out is located in this area..." 

"It is indeed located there," a majestic voice confirmed. 

Chomei and the other Priests simply stared in awe at the figure before them. 

"O... Oracle," Chomei managed to stammer before he bowed. 

Kenshin and the others looked up at the speaker. It was impossible not to since they were hovering in mid air. And where their previous visitor had had an air of malice this one felt different. As they slowly lowered themselves to the floor facing the throne, they got a good look at them. 

It was a woman, but not a human, not unless they had fire for hair. She was beautifully dressed and rivaled Hiko for height, and her hair, once the fire stopped writhing madly fell to her knees. Her ears were larger than a human's and lay flat against her head although they almost seemed to be webbed. Two tiny, almost twig like horns protruded from her temples. The more one looked, the more one found to say this was definitely not a human. She had brilliant sapphire blue eyes but no pupil or iris. Her eyes were just an expanse of blue although her eyelashes and brows were jet black. Her skin, the parts that were showing was white, not the creamy white of the living or the pallid coldness of the dead, it was just white, a smooth marble without the hint of colored veins. Indeed, apart from her eyes, the rest of her features seemed to fade into her skin. 

She was dressed in a kimono and, although the dress was traditional for a woman, her chosen accessories made it far from that. The kimono itself was of a midnight blue and was patterned with small flames. Her obi was red, the exact flame red of her hair but over both she had light armor. Her shoulder and hip guards were quite visible but her wrist and forearm guards only became apparent when she moved and peaked out from her sleeves. They too were red although the solid color was dispersed by swirls of blue. A kodochi hung from her obi as well as several pouches. She was more than a simple oracle. 

As she landed she went gracefully to her knees, paying homage to the King and his Heir. "Your Majesty, please forgive my intrusion." Her voice was light and musical. 

Hiko grumbled under his breath, "More problems! But at least the packaging is prettier." He raised his voice so that he could be heard. "And you are here because..?" He let the question trail off. She could choose how she answered him. 

She rose and stood before them. "I am here, because despite my 'pretty packaging,' I do have an important duty to Kousaten, your Majesty." She looked demurely towards the floor, although there was nothing demure about the rest of her challenging posture. 

Hiko ignored her comment. "So what is it then?" 

"My duty is to instruct and advice those who rule Kousaten. And now that duty is passed on to you. At the moment, your Majesty," she said with a small superior smile, "I am more in tune with the land and it is saying that embarking on a quest for the Books of World is the right course of action. I am here to tell you that, and nothing more." 

"Well, since we were going to do that, why did you come?" Aoshi asked. 

"It was not fully decided that that was the path you would take, Shinomori-san." Her expression changed to one that was wistful. "But it is the path you must take if everything is to work out for Kousaten. Your taking the right path is not something which could be left to chance." 

"Well, you have done your job and we are going to do that," Hiko dismissed her with a wave. 

"I also wished to meet your Heir, your Majesty." 

"Oro." 

"My Baka Deshi?" Hiko laughed. "I can't imagine why." 

"It is entirely possible that I will be called upon to aid him in this quest. I presume your Majesty will not be accompanying him on this journey?" 

Several Priests looked rather surprised at her announcement. They had obviously thought that they would be in charge once more, when the King was on his quest. 

"Of course not! Someone has to stay here to make sure that everything still runs smoothly." 

"Then it is essential that your Heir and his companions recognize me so that I may help them in their tasks." It was her turn to dismiss Hiko with a flick of her eyes as she turned her attention to Kenshin. 

Hiko simply looked back with hooded eyes, but he was not quite finished yet. No one got the last word in on Hiko Seijuro, no one. "You do not have to approve of me, nor is it required that I approve of you, Oracle. But it is required that we work together for the future of Kousaten. And for that, I suggest we be civil to each other. Then we won't have to see which of us truly knows the land. 

"My baka deshi and his companions will go to retrieve the other Book. They will most likely find the rest of their party on the way. I will remain here to ensure that your enemy does not take over the capital while they are gone." Hiko began summarizing their position and future actions in a voice which brooked no argument. "After they have retrieved it, they will determine if it is necessary to pursue the Lost Book or they will return here, so that a translator may be found. And from there we will see if we hold enough power to close this gate." He looked around at them all. "And that is what is happening, isn't it?" 

The affirmatives came from everyone, although the Oracle remained stubbornly silent. 

She looked at Hiko in quiet acceptance of his words. "That may be what is happening, however I still wish to talk with your Heir." She turned to Kenshin before she added the word, "Privately." 

As she placed her hand gently on Kenshin's shoulder, the two of them vanished as if they had never been standing there although there was the trailing echo "Orororooo…" hanging in the air. 

* * *

Although to the others, they just vanished, to Kenshin there was a brilliant flash of light which dazzled his eyes. He stood there, although he didn't know where there was, blinking to clear them. 

"Your Highness," the Oracles voice whispered around him. It seemed to be coming from all directions at once. 

"Oro! Please don't call me that. Sessha no namae wa Himura Kenshin desu de gozaru yo." 

A laugh sounded around him as he finally cleared his eyes and looked around. The Oracle was no where to be seen. Instead all he could see was shifting colors. They extended all around him and there was no wall, floor or roof. There was only the confusing, shifting mixing color. It was almost as if he was submersed in water that he could breath and that was ever color imaginable. 

"Himura-san then. I am sorry for the surroundings. They are very confusing I know, but at the moment we are outside Kousaten. Almost outside existence, even the one you knew in your world but this is the only way I could truly talk to you alone." 

Some of the colors rearranged themselves into the outline of the Oracle. 

"What did you want?" Some of Hiko's suspicions has transferred to Kenshin. 

"Your Shishou knows more about Kousaten than he has told you. The knowledge is almost instinctive to him. I have no wish to fight him," the admission was candid. "However, the knowledge is not instinctive to you and he has not seemed to realize that and has brought you here and has left you to deal with the reality of Kousaten yourself." 

"That's the way he taught me." 

"That is not the way he taught you. When he was teaching you budo Himura-san, he did let you work out a lot on your own but for the most part he would show the move he wished you to learn. He never let you fumble it out for yourself. He is now, and in this case, it is not something I can allow. Himura-san you must understand something of Kousaten if you are to succeed." The colors fully defined themselves into the Oracle. "You have questions now which I may answer for you. If you wait, or if I had waited, I do not know when I would have been able to do this." 

"Kaoru..." Kenshin looked at the Oracle with his heart in his eyes. 

"She is fine," the Oracle smiled gently at him before her face darkened. "But I am sorry Himura-san, as your Shishou suggested your quest will bring you together but it will not be fast enough for you. More than that I may not and can not say but you will see her before your task in Kousaten is finished." 

Kenshin nodded. If the book he had read earlier was correct he wasn't really expecting anything less. "Is she okay now?' 

The Oracle nodded. "Yes, she is fine and she is in Kousaten and enjoying herself. She is not in danger and she has been accompanied by her student." 

"Yahiko!" Kenshin smiled. 

"He is quite determined to keep her safe." 

Kenshin pushed his mind from Kaoru. For now, he knew, that was all he would be allowed to know. "How about Saitou?" 

The Oracle's eyes widened slightly. "Not someone I was expecting you to consider, at least, not until later. You are more than you appear to be, Heir of Kousaten. The one you call Saitou is fine. He is alone for the moment but he is in no immediate danger. Indeed, it is the beings that are around him who are in danger. He landed quite near the gate itself, and it is guarded closely but its guards proved to be no match for him. He will accompany you in due course, for he too has a part to play in this." 

Kenshin nodded. Saitou was a survivor, he would deal with any obstacles that Kousaten placed in his way. 

"You have other questions, Himura-san. Please ask them. I will answer what I may." 

"Aa," Kenshin responded with half closed eyes. "Kousaten, what is it?" 

"Kousaten?" The Oracles voice held laughter. "Kousaten is a place just like the land you come from. But it exists in a slightly different place. It's just a different place, a different country. It is nothing to be afraid of, your Highness. It is your country." 

"But it's not just 'different,' is it?" 

"No, it's not. What you would call magic exists here but you, like your Shishou, can control it. What ever else you might think though, Himura-san, Kousaten is real. If it was to vanish, the deaths of it's inhabitants would be real and a place would be lost to the universe forever. It is not a world of dreams. It is a world where you can fulfil your dreams but it is a very real place and its loss would also be real so that is why you have been called here. Because only you and your companions have the ability to save Kousaten, and you must..." She looked downcast. "You must," the Oracle repeated. 

"Why? Why has it suddenly become so urgent?" Kenshin picked up the note of panic that had underscored her words. 

"A gate is not just a gate. It is the joining point for two places, one on one side and the other on the far side of the gate. The Gate Kyarash has opened has Kousaten on one side and a place of dark on the other. And the dark is coming through. It is supplanting Kousaten. If you do nothing, or if you fail, Kousaten will still exist but it will be the mirror of that dark place, an extension." The Oracle met Kenshin's eyes. "If the ruler of that place can come through the Gate to Kousaten, then Kyarash will win because it will then take something more than mere power to save Kousaten and that is not something you should wish to consider." 

"Something more than mere power?" 

"I may not elaborate. I may only say, that to obtain something more than mere power a life must be sacrificed and I know of only three people who's lives would have enough power." 

Kenshin's eyes flashed. "A life must be sacrificed? Then that is not an option that will be considered. Closing the Gate before that time will save Kousaten." 

"It will. If the Gate is closed in time, then there is nothing Kyarash or the dark can do. Kousaten will be saved through that simple act, and you and your friends will be free to return to your world." 

Kenshin nodded, a small smile on his face. "Then that is what we will do. We will find the Book and close the gate." 

The Oracle smiled, she could feel his determination to save a life, any life. The life of the land or those of the unnamed sacrifices. "I will return you know but should you need me, call and I will come to you. Your task will be long, but I feel Kousaten's future is in safe hands." 

There was another flash of light and then Kenshin found himself once again standing in the Throne Room. Hiko looked down at him, his eyes still hooded. "Ima wakarimasu ka?" 

"Wakarimasu," Kenshin nodded back at him. He turned toward the others with a small smile. "We'd bet to get going. We have a world to save." 

To Be Continued... 

Definitions 

musumi - young girl   
daijoubou - it's alright   
arigatou - thank you   
hontou ne - really   
yosha - alright!   
baka deshi – stupid pupil   
sessha no namae wa - My name is ....   
shishou - master   
budo - martial arts/sword technique beliefs   
Kousaten - junction   
ima - now   
wakarimasu - do you understand/I understand 

Review Please! 


	7. Rurouni Knight Hazard Chpt 6

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin (C) characters belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro (All Hail), Shueisha, Sony Entertainment and perhaps some others but most definitely not to me. Mokona belongs to CLAMP and any others I don't know about. I am borrowing characters without asking permission and I am not making any money out of this. Also I am not worth suing as I am a broke student. However this story and any characters I create do belong to me. I hope anyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it. 

* * *

Thanks to Sylv-chan for pre-reading for me and to all the people who nagged for this chapter!   
..   


* * *

%% Speech in one of Kousaten's native tongues   
..   


* * *

..   
.. Rurouni Knight Hazard - The Journey Begins   
Chapter 6   
By Jade One   
..

* * *

Kyarash looked down at the small mirror. It was something the Book had made for him. It had spun it from the substance of the gate. "Well, I wonder what I shall see today?" he questioned. The mirror showed him things. It showed him the future, it showed him the past but it also showed him what was happening in the far reaches of Kousaten. He could watch them now, watch the Priests and their plots and defend himself from them. He could see the King and his Heir and that was what he wanted to see today. 

%How about we see what the King is doing? Now that the Priests have called him, he is the most dangerous thing in this world.% 

"He is?" 

%For the moment.% 

"That's good. I'd hate to think I went to all the trouble to get you if I could be stopped by the King." 

%You can be beaten now.% The voice cautioned. %But in time, the power of the King will be as nothing.% 

"Good." Kyarash held up the mirror. "Show me what the King is doing." 

The mirror's surface swirled and its black surface glowed for an instant before it cleared to display an image. 

The man was surrounded by the priests but he seemed to be ignoring them. %The King.% The voice hissed to him, identifying the person the mirror was showing. The King, Hiko Seijuro was a tall man and while he seemed to be ignoring the priests Kyarash knew that was not the case. He simply had them under his control. His long black hair was tied at the nape of his neck and he wore a white cloak. 

"Is that the Wings of the Dragon?" There had been several references in some of the books he had read to the mantle worn by the Kings. They called it his wings but what exactly that meant Kyarash did not know. 

%Yes... Those are the Wings... There were others who came with the King this time. The Wolf you have seen. He should be dead by now but if he was tough enough to survive the storm he is far from the others. I will show you the others now. _They_ are with the King.% The image the mirror was showing expanded. It now showed a group of oddly dressed people standing on a wind yacht. They were waving to the multitudes as the yacht made its way out of the city. 

There were two women, although one was almost a child. The older woman had long black hair and she wore a smock over her cloths. She looked capable but there was a slyness about her. Something in her eyes and the way she looked around her. She had seen more than she should. The other, the child, had wide blue eyes and her hair was confined to a long plait which snaked its way around her as she moved. The plait almost seemed to have a mind of its own. She was somewhat scantily dressed in shorts and a short sleeved shirt and she was peering around herself brightly, trying to take everything in at once. 

%The first one could be trouble, but the child is an innocent.% 

Kyarash nodded his agreement and turned his attention to the men. 

There were three of them and they were all different from each other. He focused in on the one with short black hair and piercing blue eyes. This man wore a coat that looked similiar to the Kings. It was loose fitting but had sleeves. "Is that the Heir?" 

He could feel the Book considering the question and considering the man. %I do not think so. There is something different about him. He is not tied to Kousaten in the way that the King is. He is strong though.% The voice paused. %Ah... I see now. This man is the Magi. The woman child is the Wanderer and the woman is the Speaker.% 

"Which one is the Heir then? If the King is sending the Heir on his quest, I should know who I must oppose." 

The image in the mirror broke apart into swirling colors as the Book locked on the the man requested. Finally the image cleared and this time it was locked on to one of the others. This man was short and had long red hair that was tied in a similiar manner to the Kings. He had wide amethyst eyes, almost like the child's but they had the woman's experience and more. He also had a cross scar on his cheek. "I thought you said the King's budo was perfect?" 

%It is. No one has ever been able to break it.% 

"Then why does the Heir bear scars? Wouldn't he have been able to defend such attacks?" 

%He isn't dead is he?% There was an undertone of malice in the voice. %The King's Budo is perfect in that all his opponents have died and that he has never been defeated. I never said that he has never been wounded. The other man feels strong enough to fight him. He wouldn't win but he would put up a fight and he may be able to wound the King or Heir. So it is possible that the Heir has faced those who are near equal to him and they have left those marks on his body. I would imagine it cost them their lives though. The Heir's technique is not perfect until he becomes the King.% 

"That is good to know. The Heir can be fought then." Kyarash's eyes narrowed in speculation. "I think I should test him further." 

%It is wise to test their strength.% 

"It is. In that case please send out some drones. I would see what I am to face." 

%Consider it done.% 

Kyarash turned back to the Gate, dismissing the other man as the black glassy surface caught his attention. He loved to look at it and to watch the red lightnings which passed over it. He could feel the darkness seeping slowly, ever so slowly into the land, hear it in the howl of the wind. It was his victory. "They should not have denied me. They should not have denied Kousaten."   
..   


* * *

Kenshin looked out at the hundreds of people who had turned out to wave to the King and Heir as they set out on their Quest to save Kousaten. Hiko was accompanying them to the edge of the city so that the people could get a look at him, after that, he and most of the Priests would be returning to the palace to ensure that the land was still run smoothly while Kenshin and his friends travelled through the land in search of the Book. But, he plastered a pleasant expression on his face, he hadn't expected _this_ many people. He'd been in parades before but he had never been the one being paraded. It was rather overwhelming and he couldn't even see the road they were travelling down. 

And their method of transportation..! 

The Priests had rather casually escorted them to it this morning. They called it a 'Wind Yacht.' It fit the name, since it hovered in the air. It was the power of the magic of Kousaten they had said, although getting Sano on the thing had been interesting. Kenshin could remember his fear of trains. In fact he'd only come with them that time because Kaoru was paying and getting him on the train to ensure the ticket did not go to waste had been an interesting experience. Getting him on the Wind Yacht had proved to be more of an adventure. It hadn't helped that he still had a hang over from last night's celebrations. He was even now hunched up in the centre of the deck, refusing to look up. 

"How much further to the city gates?" Kenshin questioned as he raised his hand to wave at the crowds. He'd been told it was expected but how anyone could possibly think he was waving at them was beyond him. 

"Not that much further, your highness. We are beginning to enter the outer parts of the city now," one of the Priests responded to him. 

That was another thing which was beginning to annoy him about Kousaten. He'd asked them all, very politely to stop calling him 'your highness.' He had a name after all, and he wasn't going to be offended if they used it. 'Your Highness' made him feel uncomfortable and it always left him wondering who had managed to sneak up behind him. But they all insisted on calling him that. It was getting to be frustrating and Shishou wasn't being any help. He was just lapping up the attention. Oh well, in a short time they would be away from the rest of the Priests. Some Priests and guards were going to accompany them but the majority would be returning to the Palace. Perhaps he could convince those who accompanied them to use his name. Techniqually he'd be in charge and they'd have to obey his instructions. 

At least, he could hope that would be the case. 

"Well Baka, this is where we leave you," Hiko said, gesturing towards the fields that lay beyod the city. As he jumped lightly to the second yacht, the one that would be making the trip back to the palace, he looked back at Kenshin, his usual smirk planted firmly on his lips. "Happy hunting, baka deshi. Be sure to bring back both Books now!" With that he turned away and began to direct the movement of priests from one yacht to the other. There were a sizable number who had just accompanied them through the city for show. 

"Both Books? Shishou! One has been lost..." Kenshin trailed off. Hiko was not listening to him and he knew his Shishou. He wasn't _going_ to listen. He let out a small sigh. He could only hope the first Book would be enough or that it would point the way to the next one. 

"Well, Ken-san? Shall we go?" Megumi questioned, moving forward to stand beside him. 

"Aa, I think we should. May be Sano will relax once we have gotten started. Misao-dono," Kenshin looked over at the child. "Could you please point the way?" 

Misao struck a pose and extended one arm. "We go that-a-way!" she exclaimed happily, almost bouncing in the direction she had indicated. 

Kenshin nodded at the Priest who was at the helm of the craft and the whole thing hummed with magic as it rose slightly higher into the air, turning to face the direction indicated. After that the craft slowly began to accelerate, moving away from the city. It quickly passed over the fields which surrounded the city and was soon skimming over and between large trees. 

Sano raised his head and took a peak at the new scenary and the trees which were whizzing by at incredible speeds. He resolutely hid his head again and grumbled something about it being too light. 

Megumi, fox ears almost visible walked over to him with soft steps. "Oh..." she made the noise in a truly insincere caring tone. "Does tori atama's head hurt?" 

"Yes, woman! My head hurts!" He snarled at her. He looked up, squinting but still managing to almost bare his teeth. "You should know! I've got a hang over. Now go away and let me suffer in peace." 

"What? And miss this opportunity? Don't be silly, Sano!" Megumi was unconcerned at his attitude. "Besides if you are nice, I might be able to come up with something for that head." 

He looked at her suspiciously. "Really?" 

"Only if you're nice." 

"I _am_ nice." 

Kenshin looked away from the scene with a slight frown. He wondered if Sano remembered last night. He had, after all been very drunk. But that had been the least of their concerns. They were used to dealing with Sano when he was drunk but last night all their skills had been tested. It was not normal, even if it was a gift from the land. While there were styles which supposedly relied on your being drunk, he _knew_ Sano didn't know any of them. Hell, when he'd asked Hiko if that was the real reason he drank so much... Kenshin shuddered. His muscles still ached. 2000 push ups _hurt_! So why, when Sano was drop dead drunk was he also beyond human? It was only luck that he hadn't hurt anyone or anything. Well not too badly. The columns he'd shattered weren't structual so everything was still standing. The engineers had assured him that everything would be okay. 

Kenshin doubted that. Everything just got harder from here. Just so that Sano remained in control they had to keep him sober and that was not going to be easy. But that was the decision they had made is a small private conference held before the man in question rose to greet that 'bloody big bright light in the sky.' 

He sighed and looked past the trees which were passing beneath him with such a frightening speed. The city was receeding into the distance behind them and it almost looked like they were sailing on an ocean of green. But far, far into the distance he could see looking from the side of the wind yacht several small mountain ranges. They didn't draw his eye though. They seemed to be framing another mountain, one that rose in a single jagged pyramid, towering above the others. It almost looked like Mount Fuji, but from this distance Kenshin couldn't tell if it was capped in snow. What he could feel and sense though was not the quiet, calm, incredible _patience_ he always felt when he watched the mountains in Japan. Instead, these and especially the peak, even from this distance seemed to be daring him, waiting with a kind of frenzied, frustrated impatience and anger at their lot. He shook his head, slightly bemused. Mountains could not feel. He was imagining it. He had to be. 

"It's not a mountain, your highness." 

Kenshin looked up to see one of the priests approaching him. "That there," he pointed, directly to the peak Kenshin had been gazing at. "It's not a mountain." 

"What is it then?" 

"A temple." It was a simple statement of fact. 

"It can't be." 

"It is the largest structure on this planet." The Priest looked over at it. His face held both awe and fear. "It was built by the Malforms but more than that, no one knows for sure." 

"It is so large." 

"I know, your highness. Our guess is that it is not solid but rather held together by some magic which still persists to this day. An amazing feat considering the Malforms were destroyed by the Second King." 

"Your guess?" 

"Aa... The jungles are so thick and dangerous around there that in all the time between the Second King and now the most successful party to ever explore those ruins only managed to penetrate to the base of the Temple before they were forced back. And that was over two hundred years ago. There have been other attempts both before that and since and while most have returned safely there are some which have just vanished into the forest." 

Kenshin looked back at the peak. No wonder he felt that something was _wrong_ with it. A breeze blew around him and he shivered slightly letting his eyes trace back from the peak, over the forests to the trees that were passing by. _Kaoru-do..._ He caught himself, almost hearing her voice chiding him for his use of that honorific. _Kaoru... I hope you're alright._

* * *

"_MOU!_" 

The shout could be heard for several metres in any direction and then it faded to silence in the thick jungle. While the jungle was alive with its own noise, it seemed it didn't like foreign noises distracting it and so any sound was quickly muffled. Not that Kaoru was in any state to notice. 

She was hot. The kimono she had been wearing in Tokyo was fine for the mild autumn day but was decidedly uncomfortable in the searing sultury heat of the jungle. She was tired. Since the tall trees blocked most of the light, they were travelling in a kind of half twilight. And it and the heat were making her sleepy. Add to that her bed of last night and she was almost quivering with exhaustion. Well, not exhaustion but the threat of a full blown screaming attack. She was dirty. Clambering over and in one case under large fallen moss covered tree trunks had left her covered in a thick film of jungle material and sweat and she wanted nothing more than to bath. The fact that she was unlikely to be able to do that any time soon did not improve her temper. 

"Come on, Busu! If you don't keep moving we'll never get out of here." Yahiko shouted down to her from the top of an impossibly large trunk. His clothing was stained from travel but there was a satisfied, almost contented look in his eye. 

Kaoru picked up a small handful of turf and threw it half heartedly at him. "I know," she said rising to her feet again. Despite how much she wanted to give in and scream out her frustration, now was not the time. "So Jungle-boy-chan, what's the best way to get up there?" 

"Don't call me 'chan'!" His response was so ingrained. "Be nice, or I won't tell you!" He looked back down at her, hands on hips and a smirk on his features. 

"What did you say?" Kaoru's anger was back, full force. Her usually expressive eyes sparked with something extra. 

Yahiko's eyes widened suddenly, there was something in the air behind Kaoru, something powerful that shimmered. "Alright, alright!" he exclaimed suddenly. "Just go through that thicket there," he pointed, to a large cluster of fern like plants. "There's a break in the trunk and it's easy to get through." 

"There. You see how easy that was?" Kaoru questioned moving towards the thicket. 

"Yeah, I see," Yahiko murmured. For an instant there something had been _wrong_. There had been something behind Kaoru. It had been gathering itself but it would have struck him. And that would have hurt. But what was it? Was it Kaoru or was it something else? He didn't know. _For the moment, it doesn't matter._ He shook his head slightly with the thought. _I'll just have to be careful around Kaoru. She's probably worried about the others._ He jumped down from the trunk as Kaoru emerged on the other side. 

"We'd better continue. If this is Kousaten, I want to see more of it than this stupid jungle!" 

"Hai, let's go." 

They continued walking through the jungle on a thin game trail. It was narrow and winding and always seemed to be ascending but it was better than trying to hack their way through the thick jungle growth. As they walked they both noted that there were plenty of bushes around. The kind that they had eaten the berries from last night and this morning. In fact the bushes were positively groaning with the fruit. At least they wouldn't go hungry. 

Yahiko looked around as a sudden cool breeze fluttered his hakama. Something wasn't right, he could sense it. He could almost smell it but he couldn't put his finger on it. He narrowed his eyes, looking deeply into the shadows. Something was wrong but all he could see were bushes covered in fruit... 

_Covered in fruit..?_

The branches of the trees were in some cases brushing against the litter that covered the earth. They were covered with plenty of berries. _No... that's wrong..._ His feeling of unease grew. It didn't help that the jungle had chosen that moment to fall silent. 

_It's only temporary, you know the kind of silence you get occasionally in the wild... Or when a predator's near._ Something provided the last thought. 

_THAT'S IT!_ Yahiko forced himself not to move in any manner which would betray his growing concern and panic. The bushes were loaded with fruit because nothing had been allowed to eat it. The bushes from last night and this morning had fruit but there was evidence that the birds and other animals were making it their meals. There was nothing here. Not a single berry was disfigured by the peak mark of a beak, and no branch had been stripped by a larger animal. 

"Kaoru," Yahiko began. He was rather glad his voice was firm. 

"Hmm?" She didn't look back at him, although her voice was quiet. She probably hadn't figured it out yet but she certainly had noticed the quiet of the jungle. 

"I think now would be a good time to run," he managed just as the heavy snap of timber behind them heralded the arrival of the animal that had made this its hunting ground. It roared at them but Yahiko didn't look back as he pushed Kaoru forward and followed her, running along the jungle path for all he was worth. 

"**_RUN!_**" 

To Be Continued... 

Definitions 

Busu - ugly   
Baka - idiot   
Shishou - Master   
Mou - Damn (general female exclamation of frustration   
Deshi - Student/pupil 

Hey! Please leave a review! 


End file.
